De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor (Remasterizacion)
by Emperor92
Summary: Naruto y Hinata crecieron formando una linda amistad. Pero todo se vendra abajo cuando Hinata empiece a salir con el chico nuevo del colegio Toneri Otsutsuki y justo cuando Naruto se enamoro de su amiga. Ahora deberan enfrentar varias facetas que les permitiran crear una relacion muy fuerte. Historia original de mi maestro Javier Pozos y yo tengo su permiso de re-escribirla (UA)
1. Chapter 1

**La siguiente es una remazterizacion. La historia y su idea principal pertenecen a mi maestro. El increible, genial y buena onda Javier Pozos. Yo solo me encargue de darle mas cuerpo a la historia y unos pocos detalles extra. Por tanto, todo el credito y comentarios seran dirigidos a el. Sin mas, espero que disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 **De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor**

 **Arco 1:**

 ** _"De la amistad al odio"_**

 **Capítulo 1: "Cuando la amistad empieza a morir"**

Dicen que las mejores relaciones son aquellas que experimentan de todo. Cuando eres capaz de enfrentar todo al lado de él o ella y aun así se mantienen unidos gracias al amor que se profesan. Pero como toda persona, es muy fácil cometer errores que afecten a quienes nos rodean y sin darnos cuenta. Esta, es una historia sobre una amistad que se convirtió en amor, pero que sufrió antes de eso.

Naruto y Hinata eran amigos de toda la vida. Sus padres se conocían desde hace años y vivían prácticamente uno al lado del otro. La amistad de estos dos jóvenes era algo de presumir y envidiar, pues sabían todo sobre el otro y se complementaban con sus diferentes actitudes. Naruto era un muchacho de cabello rubio alborotado. A sus 16 años, tenía la fuerza y energía para competir con cualquiera que se le atravesara. Tenía unos ojos azules muy brillantes y lo más característico en él, eran unas marcas de bigotes en su mejilla que le daban un aspecto muy similar a los zorros. Su actitud siempre fue revoltosa, pero sincera y humilde. No se dejaba intimidar por nada ni por nadie y lo más importante para el eran sus amigos, su familia, pero sobre todo, su mejor amiga Hinata. Por otra parte, Hinata era una linda chica de cabellera larga azulada. Sus ojos aperlados brillaban con su sonrisa tierna y hermosa. Tenía 16 años igual que Naruto, solo que era unos meses más pequeña que su amigo. En un principio era muy tímida con los demás y con quien le rodeaba, pero eso fue cambiando gracias a Naruto, quien le ayudo a formar una gran confianza en sí misma, tanto que llego a convertirse en una típica chica común con sus sueños y aspiraciones básicas.

Este par de jóvenes compartían todo en su vida: almuerzos, juegos, entretenimiento, alegrías y llantos, eran inseparables. Poco a poco, la línea que los mantenía solo como amigos empezó a desaparecer en Naruto, quien empezó a crear otros sentimientos hacia su amiga. En pocas palabras, se había enamorado. Y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La chica en cuestión era linda, tanto física como emocionalmente. Cada vez que veía sus ojos acompañados con su tierna y hermosa sonrisa, dejaban totalmente embobado al rubio. Pero no encontraba la forma de declarar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Cuando se decidió a enfrentar la situación y pedirle a Hinata que fuera su novia, algo malo paso. Algo, que pondría a prueba su amistad y reforzaría su relación en el futuro.

Era un lunes normal en la preparatoria #7: "Konoha" para los estudiantes. Chicos conversando en los pasillos afuera de las aulas, otros tantos apresurados en terminar sus tareas atrasadas y algunos tratando de dormir un poco, debido a la falta de descanso por sus exámenes de mitad de semestre. Naruto se encontraba a la espera de su amiga. Había decidido declarar su amor hacia ella y no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Al fin ella apareció. A pesar de usar simplemente el uniforme escolar tipo marinero, para Naruto era perfectamente bella. La chica llegaba al salón desprendiendo un aura de alegría y jovialidad muy llamativo.

— Buenos días Hinata – saludo el rubio un poco nervioso

— Hola Naruto, me alegra verte – respondió la chica muy alegre

— Hinata, hay algo que quiero decirte, es muy importante

— Claro, pero antes debo decirte algo que sucedió hace unos momentos

— Por supuesto, cuéntame que paso

— No me lo vas a creer, fue algo maravilloso – dijo la chica con una mirada soñadora

— Bueno, no me tengas en suspenso – dijo el chico con una sonrisa, por la actitud infantil de su querida amiga – dime que paso

— Ok, lo que paso es que – tomo aire y dijo con voz muy animada - ¡Ya tengo un novio Naruto!

— … ¿Qué? ¿Pero quién? – pregunto el chico un poco alterado

— El chico más apuesto y galán de todo el mundo, Toneri Otsutsuki – termino la chica muy emocionada

Toneri Otsutsuki era un muchacho de tez pálida y cabellera blanca un poco alborotada, pero elegante. Hace unos meses llego como estudiante de intercambio y desde ese momento causo furor a todo su alrededor, sobresaliendo en lo académico, deportivo y en la actitud. En las palabras de las chicas, perfecto. Eso no le importaba para nada a Naruto, pero escuchar que ese tipo había conquistado el corazón de su amada amiga y se atreviera a usurparlo, le causó un gran dolor en su corazón. Ante tal confesión, lo único que pudo hacer el rubio, fue mostrar una sonrisa tan falsa como las promesas de un político. Pero en el fondo, aunque con dolor, solo deseaba su felicidad y tal vez que esa relación no funcionara. Desde ese momento, el mundo de Naruto se detuvo por completo y nada tenía sentido para él. Llego la hora del receso y todos se dirigían a la cafetería. El rubio trato de juntarse con su amada, pero ella salió en busca de su nuevo novio, dejando triste a su amigo. No le quedo de otra que sentarse solo. Bueno, sin menospreciar a su fiel amigo Sasuke Uchiha. A pesar de no haber compartido muchos momentos con el como lo hizo con Hinata, Sasuke era el mejor compañero y amigo que podía tener el rubio. Lo más característico de él, era su mirada, llena de seriedad y madurez, a pesar de ser un adolescente. Tenía un peinado azabache muy distintivo y aunque frio en personalidad, era reflexivo y apoyaba a sus amigos y familiares por igual.

— ¿Qué te sucede dobe? – pregunto Sasuke llegando a la mesa con su almuerzo – si es porque no hay ramen en la cafetería, supéralo

— No es eso teme, no estoy de humor – respondió Naruto con la cabeza sobre la mesa

— Es raro viniendo de ti, por cierto, ¿Dónde está Hinata?

— Ella… esta con su nuevo novio – dijo el rubio con dolor en sus palabras

— Parece ser que te ganaron ¿Quién fue el que se te adelanto?

— El "niño bonito" de Toneri Otsutsuki

— Tsk, debí suponerlo. Tiene a todas las chicas del lugar embobadas con sus encantos extranjeros

— Debí hacer algo cuando pude

— ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el azabache mientras comía de su almuerzo

— Hace unos días, Hinata me dijo que ese chico le había hablado y que le parecía muy atractivo – respiro profundo y continuo – de haber sabido que se declararía a Hinata, yo lo hubiera hecho antes

— Entonces, tu tuviste la culpa por no ser más rápido dobe

— No me ayudas teme…

— No he terminado – dijo Sasuke aun con sus habitual seriedad – te sugiero que seas paciente. He visto a Toneri en las prácticas deportivas y siempre coquetea con cualquier chica. Así que no creo que sea de los que mantienen una relación estable y duradera. Mientras que Hinata solo está emocionada por la situación. Cuando un chico se le confiesa a una chica, las hormonas se alborotan por completo. Hinata y tu madre son igual de impulsivas y cabeza dura

— ¡Oye! ¡No ofendas a mi madre ni a Hinata! – exclamo Naruto un poco furioso

— Ya, tranquilo. Mi punto es, que le des tiempo a las cosas. Veras que todo se arreglara

— Gracias Sasuke, en serio no creí que me apoyarías

— Somos amigos Naruto, aun a mi pesar, y aunque no lo demuestre, me preocupo. No le digas a Sakura o te matare

— Si, tu tranquilo – respondió el chico con una sonrisa – seguiré siendo el amigo de Hinata

— Y no cometas una locura, piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas

Esa conversación le dio a Naruto las fuerzas para no rendirse. Demostraría que su amistad era más fuerte que el amor del tonto de Toneri. Las primeras semanas fueron un poco normales, solo que Naruto y Hinata ya no salían como antes. Poco a poco, su amistad fue desvaneciéndose ya que Hinata le dedicaba más tiempo a su nueva relación, olvidando a su mejor amigo. Lo primero pasó un viernes después de clases. Naruto esperaba en la salida del instituto a su amiga. Llevaba en sus manos un DVD de una película romántica y cursi que a Hinata le gustaba mucho ver. Al llegar la chica donde estaba su amigo, este le sonrió como siempre.

— Hola Hinata, mira conseguí el DVD de la película que tanto te gusta, después de todo, hoy es nuestro viernes de películas – dijo Naruto con esperanzas - ¿Vamos a tu casa o a la mía a verla?

— Oh Naruto, lo siento – dijo la chica un poco nerviosa – le prometí a Toneri que iría hoy a cenar con su familia y tengo que salir rumbo a su hogar ahora mismo ¿No te parece increíble?

— Sí, creo que si – Naruto bajo la cabeza un poco desilusionado

— Descuida, que te parece el próximo viernes ¿sí?

— Claro no hay…

— Gracias, nos vemos Naruto – la chica salió corriendo del lugar dejando al rubio triste

— Adiós – Naruto no pudo contener la tristeza – es el tercer viernes que me cancela

Con tristeza se dirigió a su casa a pasar otra velada en solitario. Pasaron los días, donde Naruto pensó en otro momento para invitar a su querida amiga a salir. Un miércoles en la tarde, Naruto busco a su amiga en su casa. Llevaba unos cupones en su mano derecha y estaba listo para salir. Cuando iba a tocar la puerta, Hinata abrió de inmediato usando un vestido de una pieza color lavanda muy hermoso que hacia resaltar su hermosa figura.

— Hola Naruto, que sorpresa – dijo la chica mientras arreglaba su cabello de forma muy rápida - ¿Qué sucede?

— Pues adivina, hoy es nuestro miércoles de helado – dijo el chico mostrando sus cupones – conseguí esto para un descuento especial y un súper combo de tu sabor favorito. ¡Vainilla!

— Qué lindo, pero no podré ir

— …¿Qué? – dijo el chico con cara de tristeza - ¿Por qué?

— Estaba por ir a una cita con Toneri – dijo la chica saliendo de su casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella – me llevara a un restaurante muy elegante ¿No es eso muy romántico?

— Eh, sí. Supongo

— Animo Naruto – dijo la chica poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – te prometo que mañana saldremos juntos ¿Te parece?

— Si, está bien…

— Bueno, me voy. Adiosito – se despidió la chica saliendo rápido de la vista de Naruto

— Si. Mañana si saldremos

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria.

— ¿Cómo que no podrás salir conmigo Hinata? – pregunto el rubio frente a su amiga en la salida de la preparatoria – me dijiste que saldríamos hoy

— Perdóname Naruto, pero ya le había prometido a Toneri que lo acompañaría en la exposición de arte de su tío en el museo

— Ok, está bien

— Te prometo que te lo compensare

— Descuida, para eso están los amigos

— Eres el mejor Naruto – Hinata le dio un abrazo rápido, pero solo logro lastimarlo más – bueno me voy. Adiós, te quiero mucho amigo

— Adiós Hinata – dijo Naruto mientras veía a su chica especial alejarse – yo también te amo.

Pasaron dos meses desde el inicio de la relación de Hinata con Naruto y la amistad entre ellos desaparecía. Los días de Naruto eran tristes y solitarios, pues había perdido su característica energía y buen humor. Sasuke y Sakura eras sus amigos y se preocupaban por el al igual que su familia. Minato y Kushina eran sus padres, siempre amoroso y comprensivos. Al notar la ausencia de la mejor amiga de su hijo, preguntaron por ella, solo para conseguir la cruda verdad que termino por destruir el corazón de Naruto y haciendo que sus lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Kushina consolaba a su hijo, pensando muy enojada en el error que cometía Hinata por haber ignorado a su hijo y su amor puro. Pero sabía que los adolescentes eran torpes y sus hormonas los alborotaban con su primer amor. Solo esperaba que se diera cuenta de su error pronto. Por otro lado, Karin, la hermana de Naruto también estaba preocupada por esa situación junto con la hermana menor de Hinata llamada Hanabi. Karin era dos años menor que Naruto. Tenía más parecido con su madre, pues ambas tenían una característica cabellera de un color rojo muy intenso, solo que Karin usaba unos anteojos que resaltaban el brillo rojizo de sus ojos; mientras que Hanabi tenía la misma apariencia de Hinata. Tenía 12 años y su larga cabellera castaña la hacía una linda chica. Ambas chicas sabían sobre los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Hinata y deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que terminaran juntos, pero Toneri se interpuso entre ellos, arruinando sus planes.

Las esperanzas de Naruto se derrumbaban poco a poco, hasta que recibió una invitación al cumpleaños de Hinata. Después de todo, ellos nombraron ese día como "El más especial de todos" al igual que cuando Naruto cumplía años. Tratando de buscar conquistar el corazón de Hinata, Naruto buscaba por el centro comercial un regalo para su chica especial, hasta que recordó algo muy impórtate. Antes del inicio de la relación con Toneri, la chica le había comentado sobre un osito Teddy, muy popular entre las chicas, el cual destacaba por su singular color café y usando un hermoso listón rojo en su cuello. Además, tenía un bolsillo secreto en su pecho para guardar cartas u otros objetos. Era lo que más quería la chica en el mundo. Con mucho esfuerzo, Naruto consiguió el dinero para comprar el osito, más que todo, por ver la sonrisa alegre de su amada. Llego el día del cumpleaños de Hinata. Vestido con una elegante camisa de botones color naranja y un pantalón de mezclilla negro, llego a la casa de su amiga con el Osito Teddy envuelto en una bolsa de regalo. Además, había escrito una carta para su amiga y la guardo en el osito. Al llegar fue recibido por la chica de sus sueños.

— Naruto, me alegra que hayas venido a mi cumpleaños – dijo la chica que lo abrazaba de forma amistosa

— Por supuesto que vine – dijo el chico con alegría – no me perdería tu día especial después de todo

— Gracias Naruto – la chica se volteo hacia dentro de su casa - ¡Toneri! ¡Mi mejor amigo Naruto llego!

Esas palabras lastimaron al pobre rubio, en especial al ver como el sujeto llamado se acercaba a Hinata y le daba un beso en la mejilla, llenando con rabia al rubio. Y más al ver que Toneri le había regalado un inmenso oso Teddy, aunque no era nada bonito. Todo plan que tenía para hablar con la chica se arruino gracias a Toneri. Toda la fiesta, Hinata nunca se separó de su novio, dejando muy solo a Naruto. Con el corazón roto, decidió dejar su regalo en la mesa de regalos y salió del lugar sin despedirse. Al llegar a su casa, subió a su habitación sin decir nada a su familia, que lo vio totalmente triste y dolido. Naruto llego a su cama y callo rendido. Ahora su corazón estaba sin esperanzas ni alegría. Pero dentro de él, las esperanzas de tener a su amada a su lado aun brillaban con muy poca intensidad. Sin más, se quedó dormido con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El destino se encargaría de unir sus vidas, no sin antes hacer reaccionar a la chica…

 **Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor**

 **Arco 1:**

 ** _"De la amistad al odio"_**

Antes de comenzar, respondere a los comentarios de quienes apoyaron esta historia. Vuelvo a remarcar lo siguiente: La siguiente historia es una remazterizacion. La idea original y la trama pertenecen a mi amigo, compañero, maestro y sobre todo genial, increible y buena onda: Javier Pozos.

Respuesta a comentarios:

Kardya: Los dramas son horribles de enfrentar. Si eso te parecio muy dramatico, no sabes lo que te espera. Gracias por el apoyp y espero lo disfrute

javipozos: Gracias por su apoyo maestro

Pegasister Geishiken: Me gustaria profundizar sobre la relacion con Toneri, pero pues yo tampoco se que onda con el. Aunque veras mas trama relacionada con el en capitulos posteriores. Espero que lo disfrutes

Jimena: Te doy gracias por tu apoyo. Le digo a Javier Pozos "Maestro" porque me gusta mucho su originalidad, ideas, imaginacion y sobre todo, es buena onda. Me permitio hacer esta adaptacion y estoy agradecido por eso, y muchas cosas mas. Es un buen amigo y por tanto, le digo "Maestro" como forma de respeto. Ahora bien, yo ni siquiera estoy cerca de ser buen escritor. Simplemente es el gusto. Espero que comentes mis otras historias. Saludos

 **Capítulo 2: "El fin de la amistad"**

Han pasado dos meses desde lo sucedido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hinata. El corazón de Naruto estaba destrozado y perdía las esperanzas poco a poco. Ya casi no hablaba con Hinata y solo se dedicaba en tiempo completo a su relación con Toneri. Estaba tan sumido en su tristeza, que no noto cuando su hermana entro a su habitación y lo abrazo para consolarlo. Al sentir sus brazos, suspiro triste, pero sintió un poco de alivio.

— Animo hermanito – dijo Karin – todo se arreglara. Ya lo veras

— Ojala tengas razón hermanita – dijo el rubio aun desanimado

Después de unos días, llego una fecha que marcaría a todos. Naruto caminaba lento a la escuela. Había recuperado un poco de su alegría gracias a las felicitaciones recibidas por su familia, pues hoy era su cumpleaños. En años pasados, Hinata hacia sus cumpleaños los mejores del mundo. Y Naruto esperaba eso con ansias. Al llegar a su salón de clases, lo encontró decorado con globos de varios colores, confeti y serpentinas colgando de las ventanas y una lona colgada en el pizarrón del lugar que decía felicidades. En eso, Hinata se acercó con Naruto y lo recibió con una sonrisa.

— Naruto, me alegro que llegaras, quiero compartir este momento contigo – dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa – después de todo, es un día especial

— ¡Guau! Gracias Hinata, me da gusto que no lo hayas olvidado – dijo Naruto muy feliz

— Claro que no lo olvidaría, después de todo hoy …

— ¡Chicos, ya viene! – grito una compañera del grupo que vigilaba en la puerta - ¡Todos escóndanse!

— Pero ¿Por qué se esconden? – pregunto el rubio confundido – ya estoy aquí…

Antes de poder continuar, fue jalado al suelo con fuerza por parte de Hinata. En eso, una silueta apareció en el salón y todos salieron al momento.

— ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron todos en el salón

— Feliz aniversario de seis meses Toneri – dijo Hinata llegando hacia su novio y lanzándose a sus brazos

— Lo recordaste mi princesa – hablo el chico con alegría – creí que lo olvidarías

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – respondió la chica en un puchero – yo nunca olvidaría algo tan importante como esta fecha

Esas palabras destrozaron por completo el corazón de Naruto. Oficialmente, Hinata había cortado todo lazo con él. Toda esperanza había muerto en ese momento. Con una tranquilidad totalmente falsa, tomo su mochila y salió del aula para dirigirse a su casa. Esta escena no fue ignorada por Sasuke, Sakura y los amigos de Naruto y Hinata que vieron con tristeza y enojo todo lo sucedido sin intervenir, pues Hinata debía arreglar ese problema sola. Al salir del colegio, Naruto corrió hacia su casa mientras en sus ojos había dolor, ira, confusión, tristeza, pero trataba de resistir, no quería llorar. Llego a su casa y entro con lentitud. Al soltar su mochila que callo con fuerza al suelo, su madre que se encontraba la cocina escucho el ruido y llego a la entrada para contemplar a su hijo que tenía todo su rostro ensombrecido.

— Naruto ¿Qué pasa? ¿No hubo clases o qué? – pregunto su madre preocupada y asustada - ¿Qué te sucede?

— …

Sin poder resistir más, Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo para después explotar en llanto. Sus gritos de dolor invadieron toda la casa mientras las lágrimas caían completamente de sus ojos totalmente rojos del dolor. Su madre se asustó al ver esto y lo sostuvo en sus brazos para tratar de calmarlo, pero simplemente su dolor era inmenso.

— Hijo, ¿Qué paso? Cuéntame por favor – hablo su madre muy asustada

— Hinata… ella ¡Se olvidó de mí! – empezó a hablar Naruto entre cortado y aun adolorido - ¡Yo la amo mama! ¡No sé qué hice mal! ¡Nunca fui malo con ella! ¡La protegí y la ayude! ¡Y hoy en mi día especial… ella… ella…¡ ¡Simplemente lo olvido! ¡Todo por celebrar su aniversario de seis meses con su novio Toneri! ¡¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?! ¡Yo la amo!

Hasta este punto, el resto de sus palabras dejaron de entenderse por las lágrimas de dolor y el gimoteo que soltaba. Kushina no pudo más que abrazar a su hijo para tratar de calmarlo un poco. Se dio cuenta del error que cometió Hinata al ignorar a su hijo, en especial en su "Día especial", que hacía referencia a los días que cumplían años. Después de dejar a Naruto en su habitación para que se tranquilizara, Kushina salió furiosa de su casa para dirigirse a la de Hinata para hablar con su madre. Al llegar Hana recibió a su amiga peli roja. Hana Hyuga era muy similar a Hinata en apariencia, pero su rostro ya era el de una mujer madura. Ambas madres hablaron sobre la situación, aprovechando que Hinata y Hanabi no se encontraban por estar en el colegio.

— Me siento muy mal por el pobre de Naruto – concluyo Hana al escuchar lo sucedido – no estaba enterada de como Hinata había rechazado sus salidas con Naruto

— Estoy consciente que los adolescentes se alborotan en esta etapa de la vida – continuo Kushina – pero esto fue horrible

— Tienes razón, Hinata llego demasiado lejos con esto. Te prometo que será castigada al volver de su "aniversario" con su novio

— Gracias, aun no puedo quitarme todo este enojo, pero espero que pueda aprender su lección

— Cuando valla a tu casa a disculparse con Naruto, permítele pasar, pues debe arreglar el problema ella sola

— No hay problema

Paso el día para Hinata como si fuera algo muy increíble. Regresaba a su casa muy alegre, en especial porque mañana saldría en una cita con su amado Toneri. Llego a casa y dejo sus cosas cerca de la sala. Al llegar al comedor, vio a su madre que la veía con una seriedad que intimidaría a cualquier bestia salvaje.

— Hola mama, ¿pasa algo? – pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba a su madre, la cual se ponía de pie

— Hinata, dime ¿Qué se celebra hoy?

— Pues hoy cumplo seis meses de salir con mi novio Toneri – respondió la chica de manera alegre

— Y ¿No hay otra cosa que olvides? – pregunto su madre al borde de la paciencia

— Pues no, ninguna otra cosa de importancia… - las palabras de Hinata fueron silenciadas con una sonora bofetada – madre ¿Por qué me golpeas?

— Me decepcionas Hinata, no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso

— Pero ¿Por qué?

— ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto! ¡Y tú lo olvidaste por completo!

— Oh no… yo, lo olvide – la pobre chica palideció en el momento

— Además, has herido a Naruto al dejar de prestarle atención. Se supone que eran los mejores amigos y tú lo ignoras

— Eso no es… verdad

— Entonces dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salieron juntos como amigos?

— Yo… no… no hemos vuelto a salir… ¿Qué he hecho?

— Esta castigada señorita. No saldrá de nuevo con ese chico y debes disculparte con Naruto inmediatamente

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hinata salió corriendo hacia la casa de su amigo, pues sabía muy bien que había cometido un gran error. Se había enfocado tanto en su relación que olvido por completo las promesas que había hecho con Naruto. Había sido muy tonta. Llego a su casa con lágrimas en los ojos y toco a la puerta con desesperación. A la primera que vio fue a Kushina con un rostro de ira y decepción.

— Señorita Kushina…

— Que milagro que vienes por aquí – hablo la peli roja con sarcasmo – supongo que recordaste algo muy importante ¿verdad?

— No tengo las palabras suficientes para pedir perdón…

— Pues no es a mi jovencita…

— Suficiente mamá – la voz de Naruto se escuchó detrás de ellas – yo me encargo

Desde atrás, Naruto salió con su cara totalmente cubierta entre las sombras y con marcas de varias lágrimas.

— Naruto, yo…

— Hinata, no aceptare tus disculpas si son por pura lastima

— No Naruto, de verdad lo siento…

— ¡No quiero escucharte! – Naruto grito con furia, asustando a la chica

— Lo… siento – las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de su rostro – no quería lastimarte

— Pues lo hiciste ¡Cuando necesitaba tu compañía! ¡Cuando quería compartir mis risas contigo! ¡Incluso en mi día especial!

— Perdóname, no era mi intención…

— ¡Yo te amaba Hinata! – la fuerte declaración de Naruto dejo un triste e incómodo momento entre los dos chicos

— …¿Qué? – Hinata sintió toda la culpa cubriendo su corazón

— Yo estaba dispuesto a darte todo de mí. Pero eso no te importo. Lo mejor será que deje de ser una carga para ti

— No… no digas eso, haremos lo que quieras pero no quiero que termine así

— Adiós Hinata. Espero que tu "novio" te haga muy feliz

Y sin más, Naruto cerró la puerta de su casa sin siquiera escuchar ninguna palabra más. Hinata se congelo en ese momento mientras las palabras de su mejor amigo se repetían en su cabeza como si de un eco se tratara. Su corazón recibió un fuerte golpe de realidad y termino por destruir toda la felicidad y tranquilidad que tenía. Cuando reacciono, empezó a golpear la puerta rogándole a Naruto que le abriera y suplicando su perdón, pero nada de eso funciono. Detrás de la puerta, Naruto lloraba sentado de espaldas, sintiendo cada golpe que daba la chica y escuchando con dolor sus palabras. No podía perdonarla, su corazón estaba destruido. Kushina había escuchado toda la escena y pensó que su hijo perdonaría a la chica, pero sabía que las emociones del momento no le permitían razonar del todo bien y necesitaban de un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, aunque sabía que Hinata ahora sufría más que Naruto.

La chica llego a su casa hecha un mar de lágrimas. Su corazón estaba roto y su espíritu estaba apagado. Cayo en su cama con dolor y toda la culpa la carcomía lentamente. Se dio cuenta que necesitaba del apoyo incondicional de Naruto para ser feliz. Siempre estuvo a su lado y nunca le reprocho nada. Nunca la menosprecio ni le negó su amistad y sobretodo, la amaba. Hanabi escucho el llanto de su hermana afuera de la habitación y paso para ver que ocurría.

— Hinata, ¿Qué te pasa…? – la chica castaña no pudo continuar con su pregunta porque fue atrapada en un abrazo por su hermana

— ¡Hanabi! Yo… le hice algo malo a Naruto – los sollozos de la chica no le dejaban hablar claramente – lo lastime, soy una mala persona. Yo lo quiero mucho y el ya no quiere ser mi amigo…

El dolor en el corazón de Hinata no le permitió seguir hablando y solo empezó a desahogarse en el pecho de su pequeña hermana que solo podía palmear su espalda para tranquilizarla. Su madre escucho todo desde afuera y sabía que las cosas estaban mal. Pero ambos chicos necesitaban tranquilizarse. El tiempo se encargaría de aliviar el dolor en sus corazones.

 **Fin del Arco 1**

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos amigos lectores. Doy gracias por el apoyo por esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado y tambien quiero extender las gracias a mi Maestro Javier Pozos por permitirme remazterizar esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo. Les agradeceria un review, tanto a mi como a Javier Pozos en sus historias. Que tengan un buen dia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor**

 **Arco 2:**

 ** _"De la relación a la separación y la depresión"_**

 **Capítulo 3: "El fin de una mala relación"**

Han pasados varios días desde lo acontecido. En el cielo sobre la Preparatoria Konoha, las nubes grises eran una señal de la tormenta que caería pronto, afectaría a muchos, en especial a una cierta pareja de ex amigos. En la mente de Hinata solo había tristeza y dolor. El brillo de sus ojos se apagó para siempre, dejaba de prestar atención a las clases y a todo a su alrededor. Lo peor es que cuando veía a Naruto, este la ignoraba y al tratar de hablar con él, este cambiaba su rumbo sin siquiera escucharla. Estaba enojado, la odiaba, deseaba lo peor de ella… no, Naruto no era así, pero sabía que sufría tanto como ella. La pobre chica se había dado cuenta de su error. Todo este tiempo había estado dependiendo de Naruto y de tenerlo como su sustento y apoyo incondicional. Dio por hecho que él nunca lo abandonaría y siempre le brindaría su cariño y amistad. Ahora con todo lo sucedido, solo rogaba para que su querido amigo la abrazara y la perdonara.

En la hora del receso, Hinata se hallaba hablando con Sakura sobre lo sucedido en la cafetería. Aunque lo primero que recibió por parte de la peli rosada fue una reprimenda por lo sucedido en el cumpleaños del rubio.

— Hinata, ya te había advertido de tomar decisiones precipitadas – dijo Sakura con resignación – aunque lo que más me molesta es que no notaras los sentimientos de Naruto

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto la chica con tristeza

— Él siempre hablaba de ti, eras su todo. Cualquiera con sentido común notaba que te quería mucho

— No sé qué hacer. Cada vez que trato de hablar con él, me ignora y me evita a toda costa – las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos – y lo peor de todo, Toneri ya no me dirige la palabra

— Hinata, tú le pediste tiempo a tu novio

— ¿Yo hice eso? Ni siquiera sé lo que hago. No dejo de pensar en Naruto y en su confesión

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Sakura mientras comía una manzana

— Yo solo veía a Naruto como mi hermano, un amigo incondicional. Pero ahora, me doy cuenta de lo lindo y apuesto que es. Además siempre fue muy bueno conmigo

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

— Que ahora tengo una relación con Toneri. Soy de lo peor

— Míralo de esta forma – la peli rosada puso su mano en su hombro – Naruto escogió el peor momento para decírtelo, estaba enojado y sus impulsos lo dominaron. Ya sabes que es un cabeza dura

— ¿Crees que me perdone? Yo no lo haría

— Te perdonara, porque te quiere mucho. Solo hay que dejar que el tiempo alivie el dolor. Recuerda que Sasuke está hablando con él y siempre encuentra como solucionar los problemas

— A propósito, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sasuke?

— Están bien. Tenemos una buena relación, yo soy la animada y él tiene la madurez y encanto – termino Sakura con una risita

— Les deseo lo mejor a ustedes

— Y yo también te lo deseo. Tanto con Naruto y Toneri

— Eso deseo

A pesar de todo lo sucedido, Hinata no podía olvidar las palabras de Naruto. Saber que él lo amaba, cambio mucho su forma de pensar sobre su actual relación con Toneri, pues solo lo acepto por ser el más popular del colegio, sin siquiera conocerlo a fondo. Mientras tanto, debajo de uno de los árboles del patio trasero del instituto, la pareja de amigos de Naruto y Sasuke conversaban sobre lo sucedido.

— Eres un tonto dobe, te dije que pensaras bien las cosas antes de declararte – regaño el Uchiha a su rubio amigo

— Lo se teme, estaba furioso y las palabras salieron solas. Aun me siento mal por todo lo ocurrido

— ¿No has hablado con ella?

— No, si lo hago no resistiré la situación y terminare perdonándola. Eso solo causara que ella repita lo mismo otra vez

— Eso es verdad – explico Sasuke – ella debe entender que sus acciones estuvieron mal. Si la perdonas, seguirá al lado de Toneri y nunca te prestara atención, incluso podrían empeorar las cosas

— Ya perdí toda oportunidad con ella

— Yo no estaría tan seguro

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— He visto muy enojado a Toneri – explico Sasuke – al parecer Hinata ya no le presta la atención que le tenía antes y se ve frustrado y hablando con las porristas de manera muy altanera. Además lo he visto discutir con Hinata por lo sucedido

— ¿Crees que su relación todavía funcione?

— La verdad, lo dudo. Pero no te ilusiones. Dale tiempo a las cosas y no hagas algo estúpido

— Gracias Sasuke, te debo una

— Me sentiré mejor si vuelves a ser el fastidioso dobe que eras antes

— No sé si pueda… te pido un favor

— Dime

— Si yo no llego a estar para Hinata, protégela por mi

— No me pidas algo que tú puedes hacer. Pero aun así lo hare

— Gracias

Un mes después de lo sucedido entre Naruto y Hinata, las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar para la pobre chica. Al estar castigada por parte de sus padres, sus salidas con Toneri terminaron por completo, poniendo las cosas más tensas entre la joven pareja, limitándolos a solo hablar en la escuela. Cabe destacar que a sus padres nunca se sintieron cómodos con la relación de Hinata, pues sentían algo malo en ese chico tan confianzudo y arrogante. Era más que obvio que preferían más la amistad pura de Naruto. Hinata estaba viendo la cruda realidad en su relación, pues su novio empezó a mostrar su verdadera actitud cuando discutían y peleaban, sobre todo cuando Naruto era el tema de la discusión. Ese viernes en el colegio la pobre chica tenía sus ojos perlas cubiertos de lágrimas mientras estaba sentada mirando a la nada. Sakura la vio totalmente deprimida y se acercó a ver que sucedía.

— Déjame adivinar – hablo Sakura sentándose a su lado – tuviste otra discusión con Toneri

— Sigue enojado conmigo – las lágrimas de Hinata no paraban – ayer discutimos porque dice que Naruto es un tonto por enojarse conmigo

— Pero que idiota

— Lo sé, yo le hago saber que fue mi culpa y protejo a Naruto. Está enojado porque me castigaron por lo que sucedió

— Si te amara de verdad te entendería. ¿Qué harás ahora?

— Yo… he decidido terminar con él. Ya no se parece al chico que conocí antes. Cometí un gran error

— Si haces eso, avísame a mí y a Sasuke. Presiento que algo malo puede suceder

— Lo hare. Gracias Sakura

Ese sábado en la mañana, Hinata caminaba con rumbo hacia la casa de Toneri con el permiso de sus padres. Sakura y Sasuke la seguían a escondidas para cerciorarse que nada malo pasara. Pero nada los había preparado para lo que ocurriría después. Al estar frente a su casa, vio algo que destruyo su corazón en millones de pedazos. En la entrada de la casa, se encontraba su novio besando con mucha pasión a una chica muy similar a Hinata en sus complexiones, solo que su cabello era rubio. Sakura y Sasuke vieron la escena de lejos y reconocieron a la chica como Shion, una compañera de otro salón. Con furia, Hinata corrió hacia Toneri para plantarle una bofetada tan fuerte y sonora que el chico cayó al suelo totalmente adolorido y lleno de sorpresa.

— ¡Eres un cerdo y un traidor! – grito Hinata con furia - ¡Te di todo de mí y así me lo pagas!

— ¡¿Acaso tienes otra novia?! – grito la rubia con odio - ¡Eres un maldito dos caras!

Antes de poder reaccionar, Shion le dio una tremenda patada en su "hombría", dejando al pobre extranjero con un dolor tan horrible, que hasta el propio Sasuke lo sintió a lo lejos. Y sin más, se fue del lugar, dejándolo solo con Hinata.

— ¡Por tu culpa, perdí a mi mejor amigo! – la chica lloro mientras se alejaba - ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!

— No… no te vayas – Toneri se levantó adolorido mientras trataba de alcanzar a la chica que ya llevaba ventaja – tú me perteneces a mí y no a un perdedor…

— Disculpa – hablo una voz detrás del peli blanco – el único que puede decirle perdedor a Naruto soy yo. Y no permito que molesten a mis amigos sin recibir un castigo

La mirada furiosa de Sasuke basto para que Toneri callera totalmente asustado ante él. Mientras este recibía su merecido, Sakura miraba a lo lejos la silueta de su amiga alejarse a lo lejos con sus ojos cubiertos por la tristeza. Pero sabía que las cosas se iban a arreglar. Hinata corrió con todas sus fuerzas a su hogar con el corazón partido en dos. Estaba sola y devastada. No sabía que más hacer.

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos amigos. Doy gracias por los comentarios que dejan sobre esta historia. Aunque es corta, es muy intensa y espero que sea de su agrado. Vuelvo a dar las gracias a mi amigo y Maestro Javier Pozos por permitirme adaptar su historia y darle un poco de fuerza. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y dejen un review, tanto a mi como a su autor original.**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	4. Chapter 4

**De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor**

 **Arco 2:**

 ** _"De la relación a la separación y la depresión"_**

 **Capítulo 4: "Una dolorosa reconciliación"**

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la casa de los Hyugas seguido de unos pasos rápidos y estrepitosos que iban dirigidos hacia las habitaciones de la casa. Toda la familia supo que esos pasos pertenecían a Hinata al escuchar su llanto por toda la casa, lo cual los preocupo mucho. La chica oji perla llego totalmente destrozada a su habitación. En su corazón había dolor. Buscando la forma de deshacerse de él, empezó por tomar todo aquello que le recordara a Toneri: fotos, recuerdos, regalos, cartas, incluso el inmenso oso de peluche de su cumpleaños quedo reducido a basura por la furia que sentía Hinata. Su habitación quedo hecha un caos total. Por culpa de Toneri había perdido a… no, todo fue su culpa. Ella dejo que todo esto pasara. Si tan solo hubiera sido más atenta a su alrededor, si hubiera esperado más, Naruto se le hubiera confesado. Todo giraba en torno a ella. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no noto lo que había en sus manos. Al levantar la vista, vio un pequeño osito Teddy. Recordó que es el que quería de cumpleaños. Se lo había pedido a Naruto y el prometió dárselo. Era idéntico y original. Al mirarlo más de cerca, noto que tenía una pequeña carta en un bolsillo secreto. Su sorpresa incremento al ver que era la letra de Naruto.

 _Hola Hinata:_

 _Me alegro de haber sido invitado a tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Diecisiete años son un gran paso a un gran futuro. Mi deseo es que tu vida este llena de felicidad y amor. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos, me prometí a dar todo de mí para que seas feliz. Poco a poco nos hicimos amigos. Compartimos todo y nos apoyamos el uno al otro. Y de repente, me enamore de ti. No deseo interferir en tu nueva relación. Lo único que me importa es tu felicidad. Te quiero mucho y siempre estarás en mi corazón. Este osito Teddy, lo compre juntando todos mis ahorros, porque eres muy importante para mí. Siempre que lo tengas contigo, yo estaré a tu lado protegiéndote._

 _Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho._

 _Por siempre a tu lado:_

 _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

Los ojos de Hinata estaban totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa. Naruto había conseguido el regalo que quería y lo peor, ella no lo había notado. Él siempre estuvo a su lado desde siempre y ahora ya se había alejado de ella. Con mucho dolor aferro la carta y el oso en su pecho mientras lloraba de dolor. Su espíritu al fin había muerto y en su corazón ya no quedaba nada. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a gritar y llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡NARUTOOOO! ¡PERDONAME! ¡Fui una tonta! ¡Te hice daño y lo siento! ¡Te quiero y te amo! ¡Te necesito! ¡Soy tu niña especial! ¡Por favor no me abandones! ¡Eres todo mi mundo! ¡Lo siento mucho…!

Sin poder resistir más, Hinata se desplomo en su cama y lloro todo el día hasta que el sueño se apodero de sí misma. Hanabi se encontraba afuera de la habitación escuchando todo y se dio cuenta de la situación: Hinata al fin había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Naruto. El siguiente día fue peor. La pobre chica no se levantó de su cama. Estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos. Aquellos más lindos y hermosos que tenía al lado de Naruto.

Recuerdos de Hinata:

 **Primer recuerdo**

Una pequeña Hinata de apenas cuatro años estaba jugando al frente de su casa con una pelota. Cuando la lanzo y corrió hacia ella, se tropezó y termino con un fuerte raspón en su rodilla derecha y empezó a llorar. Naruto salió de su casa y vio a su pequeña amiga llorando y corrió a ayudarla.

— Hinata, no llores – dijo el pequeño Naruto mientras la cargaba en su espalda – te llevare con tu mama y ella te curara

— *snif* gracias Naruto – la pequeña mostro una sonrisa mientras su mejor amigo la llevaba a su casa

 **Segundo recuerdo:**

Era el cumpleaños número seis de Hinata. La temática era de disfraces de cuentos de hada y la pequeña estaba vestida de princesa. Cuando su querido amigo llego, se sorprendió al verlo con un disfraz de príncipe azul y llevaba en sus manos un regalo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hinata! – dijo el pequeño rubio extendiendo su regalo – Espero que te guste

— Gracias Naruto – la pequeña recibió su regalo, para abrirlo y llevarse una gran sorpresa - ¡Es la muñeca de princesa que quería!

— Escuche que dijiste que la querías, así que mi papa y yo te la buscamos por muchas tiendas

— ¡Gracias Naruto! ¡Es el mejor regalo del mundo!

La pequeña no pudo más que abrazarlo con fuerza y cariño para después llevarlo a jugar al patio junto a los demás niños.

 **Tercer recuerdo:**

Era una noche normal en la residencia Uzumaki. Hinata de ocho años se quedó a dormir con la familia Uzumaki junto a su hermana Hanabi porque sus padres se encontraban en un viaje de negocios. Hinata se hallaba acostada junto a Hanabi y Karin en una habitación, pero la pequeña despertó con miedo por culpa de una pesadilla. Corrió a la habitación de Naruto, el cual se encontraba dormido. El pequeño rubio se sorprendió al verla con la cara asustada.

— ¿Hinata? – pregunto el rubio medio dormido - ¿Sucede algo?

— Tuve una pesadilla – dijo la pequeña con unas lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿puedo dormir contigo?

— Claro, eres mi mejor amiga

— ¡Muchas gracias Naruto! Te quiero mucho

— Descansa mi princesa

Los pequeños se acurrucaron en un tierno abrazo que inmediatamente los sumió en el mundo de los sueños. En sus rostros solo había felicidad.

 **Fin de los recuerdos**

Cuando Hinata volvía a la realidad después de recordar los momentos de su vida con Naruto, el llanto, la tristeza y el dolor se apoderaba por completo de su ser y explotaba en gritos de dolor. Llego un momento, en que simplemente dejo de gritar, para solo susurrar palabras de dolor como: " _Naruto me odia", "Hinata necesita su amor y su perdón", "Hinata es una mala persona"._ Desde afuera de la habitación, su madre y Hanabi escuchaban con tristeza todo lo que ocurría. El sufrimiento de Hinata había llegado al límite.

— Hanabi, esto ya fue demasiado – hablo Hana con tristeza – debes buscar a Naruto para que hable con ella

— Por supuesto mamá – hablo la pequeña castaña – voy de inmediato

Hanabi corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la casa de los Uzumaki. Karin la recibió en la puerta un poco asustada.

— ¿Hanabi? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Dónde está Naruto? – Hanabi hablo muy agitada – es muy importante

— Salió a comprar unas cosas

— Ayúdame a buscarlo por favor Karin – dijo Hanabi con desesperación

Las dos chicas salieron rápidamente hacia el rumbo que había tomado el rubio. En el otro lado del camino, Naruto caminaba con una mirada triste. Su corazón deseaba ver a Hinata. Ver su sonrisa, escuchar sus lindas y tiernas risas y ver sus mágicos ojos aperlados. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su celular sonó con un mensaje de Sasuke. El mensaje era raro: _"Toneri quedo fuera de tu camino. Busca a Hinata"_ Naruto no entendió del todo el mensaje, hasta que escucho unos gritos detrás de él. Al voltear la vista, vio a su hermana en compañía de Hanabi, las cuales parecían haber corrido una maratón.

— ¿Qué sucede chicas?

— Naruto… ve con Hinata por favor – hablo Hanabi entrecortada

— ¿Qué paso?

— No lo sé. Está en su habitación llorando de una forma muy triste. No deja de decir que cometió un error y en sus brazos hay un osito de peluche. No responde a nosotros.

— ¡¿Que?! – grito el rubio muy asustado

— Por favor Naruto. No quiero ver a mi hermana así de deprimida. Ella te necesita.

Sin poder escuchar más, Naruto salió disparado hacia la casa de Hinata, comprendiendo el mensaje de Sasuke. Al llegar a la entrada, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que Hana abrió. Sin poder decir nada, el rubio entro corriendo a la casa con rumbo a la habitación de su amada, cosa que Hana comprendió al instante. Abrió la puerta de golpe y lo que vio fue algo lamentable. Hinata se hallaba tirada sobre la cama, en pijamas y su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas. El brillo de sus ojos había muerto y solo veía al vacío mientras en voz baja susurraba palabras difíciles de comprender. Naruto se colocó a su lado y logro hacer que se sentara al borde de su cama.

— ¿Hinata? ¡Hinata háblame!

— ¿Naruto? – la chica seguía en su trance – no… Naruto me odia. Naruto se alejó de mí por culpa de Hinata. Hinata es mala

— No digas eso. Mírame, estoy aquí contigo

— Hinata lo arruino. Hinata es una mala persona. Lastimo a Naruto y ahora está sola y sin amor…

— ¡Reacciona! – Naruto le dio leve bofetada que la hizo salir de su trance

— ¿Na-Naruto?

Hinata vio el rostro de Naruto lleno de lágrimas y con un poco de preocupación. Empezó a llorar mientras saltaba a los brazos de su querido amigo.

— ¡Naruto lo siento! ¡Por favor perdóname! - los lamentos de Hinata se combinaron con su llanto - ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Tú niña especial te quiere! ¡Te amo mucho! ¡Eres mi chico especial! ¡Por favor no me abandones! ¡Te necesito! ¡Te amo!

El llanto de Hinata empezó a dominarla por completo y empezó a desahogarse en el pecho del rubio mientras usaba sus brazos para aferrarse muy fuerte. Naruto no pudo soportarlo y también empezó a acunarla en sus brazos, pues lo necesitaban. El tiempo se congelo a su alrededor. Hinata levanto la vista para contemplar el brillo azul de sus ojos mientras el contemplaba el brillo aperlado de la chica. Sin saber cuándo ni cómo, sus labios se conectaron en un amargo pero apasionado beso que la chica inicio y su amigo continuo sin poner resistencia. Al separarse, ambos mostraron una sonrisa llena de una paz y alivio que sus corazones necesitaban con desesperación. Cansados de tanto llorar, se recostaron en la cama de Hinata con sus cuerpos unidos en un abrazo y dejaron que el cansancio hiciera lo suyo. En su rostro se reflejaba una amplia sonrisa, que desde hace tiempo no mostraban a nadie. Mientras tanto, Kushina llego rápido a la casa Hyuga en compañía de Karin y Hanabi preocupada por Naruto y Hinata.

— Hana, dime que Naruto está aquí – Kushina estaba preocupada por su hijo

— Shh, sígueme – Hana guio a su amiga y a las hermanas a la habitación

Al abrirla, contemplaron la tierna escena. Sus dos hijos acurrucados en la cama, durmiendo con una paz que tanto necesitaban. Las cuatro mujeres afuera de la habitación no hicieron más que soltar un amplio suspiro de alivio.

— Al parecer el problema se resolvió – dijo Hana con alivio

— ¡Por fin! – grito Kushina con emoción mientras abrazaba a su amiga - ¡Ya seremos consuegras!

— ¡Y nosotras seremos comadres Hanabi! – exclamo Karin con la misma emoción de su madre

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Qué alegría! – exclamo Hanabi emocionada

— Lo mejor sería darles tiempo. Yo le daré algo de comer a Naruto cuando despierten – dijo Hana calmando la emoción de su amiga peli roja

— Te lo encargo mucho querida amiga

Un par de horas después, Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos para contemplar el hermoso rostro de su querida amiga que seguía aferrándose a su cuerpo con una amplia sonrisa. Podía sentir su bello cuerpo pegado al suyo, su tranquila y pacifica respiración y escuchaba como susurraba: _"Naruto, te amo"._ Naruto le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo que esta despertara. Hinata abrió los ojos para comprobar que no era un sueño de mal gusto. Fue real. De verdad estaba al lado de su querido Naruto. Se aferró a su cuerpo con más fuerza que nunca.

— Hola mi pequeña princesa – saludo el rubio con su característica sonrisa – me alegra ver tu hermosa sonrisa

— Naruto, mi amado Naruto – Hinata lloraba con alegría – por favor perdóname. Fui una tonta y una mala amiga

— No digas eso. Te perdono

— ¿Por qué me perdonas tan fácilmente? Yo sé que te hice un tremendo daño y no merezco que me hables ni que estés aquí conmigo

— Te equivocas – Naruto volvió a besar su frente – no soporto estar lejos de ti. Además, eres todo mi mundo. Estoy aquí porque te quiero y deseo que volvamos a ser los mejores amigos

— Gracias Naruto. Yo también deseo eso

— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Quién se atrevió a lastimarte?

— Toneri. Yo… descubrí que me estaba engañando. De no haber sido por él, nunca te hubiera lastimado. Y cuando vi el osito Teddy que me regalaste junto a tu carta, simplemente no pude soportarlo – las lágrimas tristes volvieron a brotar de sus ojos – perdóname

— Ven aquí pequeña tontita – Naruto la acerco de nuevo a su pecho

— Naruto, no me digas tontita – Hinata hizo un gracioso puchero mientras se zafaba del abrazo y le daba la espalda

— Está bien, eres mi pequeña princesa – Naruto la abrazo por detrás, logrando que la chica se volteara y mostrara una sonrisa muy tierna – pero aun así, me desquitare de ese tonto hijo de…

— No lo hagas. Tú no eres así. Me conformo con que estés a mi lado. Además, ya me desquite con el

— ¿Qué hiciste Hinata? – pregunto el rubio con miedo

— Nada importante zorrito – hablo la chica usando el viejo apodo de Naruto con una sonrisa totalmente perturbadora

— Lo bueno es que estamos de nuevo juntos y podemos ser amigos de nuevo ¿verdad?

— Naruto… podríamos ser… ¿Novios? – el rostro de Hinata se llenó de un intenso rubor.

— No

— ¡¿Qué?! – la chica se asustó con esa respuesta

— No es que no quiera. Pero es necesarios darnos un tiempo para sanar por completo. Ambos seguimos heridos y necesitamos volver a empezar.

— Es verdad. Acabo de terminar una relación. Necesito volver a la normalidad. Pero prométeme que estaremos juntos de nuevo como antes. ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiii?

— De acuerdo pequeña traviesa – el chico vuelve a besar su frente – te quiero mucho

— Y yo te amo – Hinata se acercó para conectar sus labios con los de Naruto

Ambos se besaron con mucho amor y después chocaron sus narices para que sus ojos se conectaran y contemplaran el brillo que desprendían cada uno. Después de eso, decidieron descansar un poco más y disfrutar de su reconciliación. Este sería el reinicio de una bella amistad que pronto cambiaria a un amor totalmente hermoso.

Pero esa, es otra historia

 **Fin del Arco 2**

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos amigos. Aqui el siguiente capitulo. Quiero dar gracias a quienes leen esta historia y los que dejan un comentario, ya sea bueno o malo. Doy gracias a Javier Pozos por permitirme reescribir esta historia. Sin mas, me despido. Que tengan un buen dia. ¿Me regalan un review?**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**


	5. Chapter 5

**De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor**

 **Arco 3:**

 ** _"Del Odio al amor"_**

 **Capítulo 5: "El regreso de la alegre Hinata y la maldición de los hombres Uzumaki"**

Eran las seis de la tarde, cuando la pareja de Naruto y Hinata bajaron a la sala donde Hana y Hanabi los esperaban felices de que su amistad reviviera. Ambos amigos estaban muy felices, tanto dentro como por fuera y llevaba sus manos entrelazadas para nunca volver a separarse.

— Me da gusto ver que arreglaron sus problemas – dijo Hana con alegría

— Así es mama – dijo Hinata pegándose más al brazo del rubio – mi querido Naruto ha vuelto a ser mi mejor amigo y nunca se ira de mi lado ¿verdad Naruto?

— Así es – respondió el chico muy alegre – todo ha vuelto a la normalidad

— Que bien. ¿Quieren comer algo? – al decir eso, el estómago de ambos chicos rugió como si de una fiera salvaje se tratara – veo que eso es un si

— Con todo el estrés de la situación, olvide que tenía hambre – dijo Hinata muy apenada

— Que no se diga más. Mamá Hana, necesitamos llenar el estómago de la glotona de Hinata – dijo Naruto con un poco de burla

— ¡Oye! ¡No estoy gordita! ¡Solo mírame!

— Es cierto, nada llega a tu estómago. Todo se queda en tus pechos – el rubio hizo una ligera presión en el busto de Hinata

— ¡Naruto! ¡Prometiste no volver a decir nada sobre mis pechos! Sabes que me crecieron antes de tiempo. Mi mama y su genética loca…

— Jovencita, deberías ser más agradecida por el bello cuerpo que tienes – se retiró la madre fingiendo estar indignada

— Además, tú no sabes si están más grandes…

— Hinata, literalmente puedo sentirlos. Aún recuerdo la vez que entre a tu habitación y los vi por no estar usando un sostén. Creo que no hay para tu tamaño – Naruto solo pudo burlarse con inocencia

— ¡Eres muy malo! – Hinata saco la lengua enojada y le dio la espalda mientras inflaba sus mejillas muy molesta como cuando un niño pequeño hace un puchero

— Está bien mi pequeña princesa – el rubio la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo a su cuerpo – sabes que eres muy hermosa y que te quiero por eso

La pobre chica no pudo resistir el cariño de Naruto y terminó cediendo a su abrazo con mucha alegría y un poco avergonzada. Una hora después, Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata y Hanabi llego de su trabajo y se dispuso a cenar con su familia y su alocado, pero agradable vecino. Conocía muy bien la situación de su hija con él y lo sucedido con Toneri. Ese chico podía venir de una familia muy prestigiosa, pero no era nada agradable ni amistoso. Le dio gusto ver que su hija había vuelto a ser la pequeña alegre de siempre. Aunque se sentía un poco avergonzado ver cómo era alimentada por el chico rubio como si fuera una pequeña mimada de tres años. Pero no podía interrumpir ese tierno momento de reconciliación. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y Naruto debía volver a su casa, cosa que entristeció a Hinata.

— Hinata, en serio tengo que irme a mi casa – dijo Naruto caminando con dificultad a la puerta

— ¡No te vayas! – grito la oji perla aferrándose con fuerza a la pierna derecha de su amigo - ¡Voy a estar muy solita! ¡No "quelo" que te vayas!

— Eres un caso…

— ¿Y si voy a dormir a tu casa? ¿Shiiiiiiiiii? – la chica suplicaba con ojos de cachorro recién nacido

— *suspiro* Señor Hiashi, ¿Permitiría que Hinata pasara la noche en mi casa? – dijo Naruto ya rendido

— … solo cuídala bien Naruto – respondió el patriarca Hyuga mientras volvía a la lectura de su periódico

— ¡Shi, shi, shi, shiiiiiiii! – Hinata saltaba con alegría

— Deja de hablar como niña pequeña – la reprendió Naruto

— Lo siento. Iré por mis cosas – la chica salió disparada hacia su habitación

— Pero que día – dijo el rubio con una mano sobre su frente

— Dímelo a mí – dijo su futuro suegro comprendiendo su predicamento

Salieron de la residencia Hyuga hacia la casa de Naruto. La joven pareja de amigos caminaba muy felices tomados de las manos. Pero Hinata se detuvo en seco al estar tan cerca de la puerta con un poco de miedo.

— ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

— ¿Y si tú mama sigue enojada conmigo y no me deja quedarme? – pregunto la chica con miedo

— ¡No inventes! – el rubio la acerco a su cuerpo y beso su frente – sabes que mi mama te quiere con locura

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Te apuesto cinco tazones de ramen a que te abrazara con emoción al saber que volvimos a ser amigos

— De acuerdo

Los chicos entraron y Kushina los recibió con una sonrisa. Pero su emoción creció más al ver sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza.

— ¡Lo sabía! – la madre peli roja tomo a la chica en sus brazos con fuerza - ¡Volvieron a ser amigos! ¡Mi pequeña princesa volvió a ser la de antes!

— Si… ya volví señora Kushina – hablo la oji perla con risa nerviosa y mucha dificultad al ser estrujada por su futura suegra

— Vez, te lo dije – Naruto se colocó a su lado al ser soltada – por cierto, me debes cinco tazones de ramen

— …rayos – Hinata se lamentó de su apuesta

Pasaron unas horas viendo una película romántica y muy melosa, pues eran las favoritas de Hinata, mientras Naruto prefería las que tenían un poco de comedia. Hinata se la pasó toda la película pegada al pecho de su querido amigo, mientras comían unos pequeños bocadillos preparados por Kushina. Después de unas horas de conversar tranquilamente sobre temas muy variados, llego la hora de dormir. Hinata decidió tomar una ducha antes de acostarse. Naruto tomo rumbo a su habitación cuando se topó con su padre que llevaba un vaso de agua.

— Me da gusto ver que recuperaste tu amistad con Hinata – dijo Minato con una sonrisa

— Gracias papa. En serio no sé qué hubiera pasado si no volvíamos ser amigos

— Sabes, por lo que me contaste podría jurar que es similar a lo que me paso a mi

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto el rubio con duda

— Veras, tu madre y yo también empezamos nuestra relación con una amistad de muchos años. Pero llegamos a un punto donde me enamore perdidamente de tu madre.

— ¿En serio? Siempre creí que se habían amado desde el principio

— Una persona que nos viera así, pensaría eso. Pero la dura verdad es que pasamos por momentos muy difíciles para que nuestra relación se volviera más fuerte

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Cuando estaba listo para declararle mi amor a ella, me entere que empezó a salir con otro chico. Eso me destrozo el corazón. Y lo peor es que detestaba a ese sujeto y aun lo hago. Era grosero, despreciable y un arrogante.

— Ya veo…

— Paso un tiempo, en donde tu madre dejo de dirigirme la palabra por estar tan concentrada en su relación. Pero ella abusaba de mi amabilidad. Llego un momento en que no lo resistí y me enfurecí con ella y discutimos

— ¡Guau! Nunca te he visto molesto. No me imagino como te pondrás

— Y créeme, no quieres verme enojado – eso puso nervioso al rubio menor – en fin, durante la discusión, yo le confesé mis sentimientos y me aleje de ella.

— ¿Y que ocurrió después?

— Paso el tiempo, yo seguí con mi vida. Después, una de las amigas de tu madre me dijo algo que ocurrió. Ella había terminado con su novio porque le había sido infiel y termino muy herida, pues estaba sola. La veía en el instituto y estaba totalmente apagada. Después me entere que había tenido un colapso nervioso y estaba sufriendo mucho. No pude soportarlo y fui a visitarla

— Supongo que después de eso, se reconciliaron

— Así es. Al verme frente a ella, exploto en llanto y empezó a disculparse conmigo. Paso un tiempo en que habíamos vuelto a ser amigos. Después nos convertimos en una pareja oficial y al terminar nuestras carreras universitarias, nos casamos.

— ¿Por qué mamá nunca me conto nada de esto?

— Sabes que tu madre es el orgullo en persona. No le digas que dije eso. Aunque no lo diga, sé que sigue adolorida. Al saber lo que ocurrió contigo y Hinata, se abrieron viejas heridas

— Pienso que es demasiada coincidencia

— Mi padre me dijo una vez que en nuestra familia, los varones deben sufrir por amor al ser tratados como amigos. Aunque todo se arregle al final. Recuerda siempre eso

— Lo hare padre. Gracias

— Descansa hijo y vuelve a ser el de antes

— Te lo garantizo, de veras

Después de esa extraña revelación, Naruto se dirigió a su habitación para poder dormir. Se preparó con una sencilla pijama que consistía en un short naranja y una camisa de manga corta color blanco. Se encontraba tranquilo hasta que llego Hinata saliendo de la ducha. Secaba su cabello mientras su escultural cuerpo era cubierto por una pequeña toalla que no cubría casi nada. Pregunto dónde podía cambiarse, a lo que Naruto le señalo una zona de su habitación donde podía hacerlo. Pero resulto peor, ya que su amiga salió usando una pequeña y ajustada blusa blanca de tirantes sin usar sostén y con unas pantis a manera de tanga provocando que deseos insanos crecieran en el pobre chico. Esto era peor a la primera vez que la vio desnuda al entrar en su habitación sin tocar la puerta. Casi podía jurar que sus pechos eran más grandes, si eso era posible.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Por qué vistes así?

— Así me visto cuando voy a dormir

— ¿Qué no te da vergüenza?

— Oh, ¿el pobrecito de Naruto se avergüenza al ver a su sexy amiga así? – la chica hizo una pose sexy, logrando que el rubio se ruborizara a mas no poder

— Estas loca ¿lo sabias?

— Tal vez. Además estamos en confianza

Hinata empezó a caminar hacia la cama donde estaba Naruto, pero resbalo con algo en el suelo y termino cayendo sobre su rubio amigo, terminando ambos en la cama. Sus ojos se conectaron al instante, compartiendo un brillo muy intenso. Sus corazones latían en total sincronía mientras sus rostros se ruborizaban. Naruto tenía sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica, mientras ella había colocado sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Sin saber cuándo, ambos unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión. Sentían que todo su dolor desaparecía con cada roce de sus labios. Cuando se separaron, estaban totalmente sorprendidos.

— ¡Perdóname Hinata! Yo no quería… bueno si… pero no sé qué piensas

— Descuida zorrito, a mí me gusto. Y mucho – dijo la chica un poco tímida y totalmente avergonzada

— Lo mejor será dormir

Después de la penosa escena, se recostaron en la misma cama para poder dormir. Ambos se encontraban dándole la espalda al otro. Pero por más que trataran, no podían dormir. Sus pensamientos se enfocaban en lo ocurrido anteriormente.

— Hinata, ¿sigues despierta?

— Si, ¿sucede algo?

— Gracias por permitirme ser tu amigo de nuevo

— Yo debería darte las gracias. Sin ti, ahora mismo seguiría atrapada en mi depresión

— Prometo nunca apartarme de ti. Te quiero mucho y te amo

— Yo también te quiero Naruto. Y mucho

Ambos volvieron a conectarse con la mirada y se dieron un cálido abrazo, que termino por envolverlos en un profundo sueño, lleno de alegría y satisfacción. Hinata había vuelto a ser la misma chica animada de antes y Naruto había recuperado su habitual forma de hacer. Esto sería el comienzo del más puro amor de todos.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola queridos compañeros.**

 **Aqui actualizando esta pequeña historia**

 **Le doy las gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, en serio lo aprecio mucho. Y de nuevo reitero mi agradecimiento a Javier Pozos por permitirme adaptar esta historia.**

 **Ahora, debo aclarar unas cosas:**

 **Primero, aun no comprendo el como se utilizan los terminos para diferenciar los fan fics. Muchos tenian dudas o comentarios sobre la actitud de Naruto y Hinata, asi que aclarare eso: ambos tienen las personalidades similares de RTN.**

 **Segundo, el objetivo de la historia es mostrar un poco de drama y romance sencillo, es por eso que la historia es breve y sencilla. La version original es aun mas corta y con el permiso del autor original, yo le agrego unos cuantos detalles extra.**

 **Cualquier otra duda, sera respondida en la siguiente actualizacion. Si las dudas son las mismas, las respondere con brevedad, si hay alguna en especifico, lo respondere por medio de PM**

 **Sin mas, me despido**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


	6. Chapter 6

**De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor**

 **Arco 3:**

 ** _"Del Odio al amor"_**

 **Capítulo 6: "Volviendo a la rutina y el plan de confesión"**

Era lunes en la mañana cuando Toneri Otsutsuki llego a la escuela adolorido por la tremenda paliza recibida por Sasuke Uchiha. Había estado todo el fin de semana adolorido con una bolsa de hielo en su cara. Ya había pensado en decir que había tenido un accidente mientras se ejercitaba, así nadie descubriría lo que de verdad paso. Pero en vez de recibir cariñitos de las chicas, solo recibió miradas de desprecio y desagrado. Al llegar a su club deportivo, recibió las mismas miradas, aunque iban incluidas con unos empujones e insultos. Por fin, un aventurado le conto la verdad. Al parecer, se supo sobre el engaño cometido hacia Hinata y Shion, todo por boca de esta última. Aunque los detalles más explícitos, omitiendo la golpiza, fueron difundidos por Sasuke y Sakura. Y lo peor, había un video donde se mostraba toda la escenita, mostrando el daño a su "hombría" y el rompimiento por parte de Hinata. Esto había marcado para siempre la fama de Toneri y termino por arruinarle la vida escolar y social con todas las chicas que antes corrían a sus brazos.

Mientras Toneri se hundía en su propio error, Hinata salía de su depresión, pues entro de manera triunfante al lado de su querido amigo de cabellera rubia. Esto fue suficiente para que todos entendieran que habían vuelto a ser los mejores amigos del mundo. Su linda amistad empalagaba a todos, que causaba suspiros a las chicas, celos de los chicos y unas horribles nauseas a Sasuke por tanta dulzura, creyendo que enfermaría de sobredosis de azúcar. Los días siguientes fueron los más felices para la feliz pareja. Volvían a compartir cualquier momento juntos y no se despegaban. Sasuke ya no soportaba tanta dulzura. Ese día en la cafetería, todos hablaban de sus asuntos mientras almorzaban. Naruto degustaba su exquisito ramen mientras Hinata devoraba una Hamburguesa doble con Queso y Tocino.

— No puedo creer que comas más que yo – dijo Naruto muy sorprendido

— *masticando* pero tengo hambre – se quejó la oji perla con la boca llena

— Pequeña glotona

— Eres malo – se quejó la chica con un puchero

— Tranquila, no te enojes – el rubio acaricio su mejilla – oye, ¿Iremos por el especial de helado?

— Claro, estaría… feliz – la chica bajo la mirada con tristeza

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Dije algo malo?

— No, es solo que recuerdo las veces en que ignore tus peticiones para salir antes y yo… - una lagrima empezó a brotar de sus ojos

— Deja de pensar en eso – Naruto la atrajo a sus brazos para reconfortarla – eso ya quedo en el pasado. Recuerda que ya te perdone

— Es que… cometí muchos errores

— Eso es normal. Cuando uno está enamorado, nos segamos a nosotros mismos. Te equivocaste y aprendiste de eso. Todo quedo en el pasado – Naruto le dio un beso en la frente y alboroto un poco su cabello

— Gracias Naruto, me siento mucho mejor. Te quiero mucho

— Y yo a ti princesa

Frente a la feliz pareja, Sasuke no soportaba la felicidad de sus amigos, mientras Sakura suspiraba con corazones en los ojos, preguntando a su novio porque no podía ser igual de tierno que Naruto, cosa que logro herir en el orgullo al Uchiha. Esa tarde, Naruto y Hinata degustaban un delicioso helado de vainilla cubierto de chocolate derretido en su heladería favorita.

— ¡Que delicia! – exclamo la chica muy emocionada – ya extrañaba este dulce postre divino

— ¿Qué no comías helado con el tonto de Toneri?

— Nop, dice que el helado engorda y solo los locos lo comen

— Pues ya tengo otra razón para odiarlo más. Aunque tal vez si este loco – Naruto soltó una amplia sonrisa

— Pues entonces yo igual – en eso, una canción infantil sonó en la heladería - ¡Naruto! Recuerdo esa canción ¡Soy un Cacahuate!

— ¡Soy un Cacahuate! ¡Si!

Ambos chicos empezaron a reír como nunca al recordar su canción favorita de niños. Después de devorar su inmenso helado, caminaban a casa con sus estómagos llenos de azúcar helada.

— Eso estuvo delicioso, estoy totalmente llena – dijo la chica muy satisfecha

— Yo igual. Para bajar el helado, deberíamos avanzar al proyecto de equipo que encargo el maestro Orochimaru

— De acuerdo, estoy lista

Ya en casa de Naruto…

— No estoy lista – la chica estaba totalmente frustrada - ¡Odio al maestro Orochimaru!

— Y se supone que eres de las más listas del grupo

— Pero me confundo en esta materia. Además, en vez de explicar las cosas, el maestro se la pasa mirando con atrevimiento a Sasuke

— Al menos no lo hace conmigo – suspiro el rubio – ya avanzamos mucho al proyecto, si quieres podemos descansar…

— ¡Al fin! – la chica no espero y se tiro a la cama muy cansada

— Sabía que harías eso – Naruto se recostó a su lado - ¿Quieres jugar a algo?

— Que tal… "Verdad o Reto"

— Me parece bien. Recuerda las reglas, pides algo y el otro lo cumple y en la siguiente, debes responder a algo

— Muy bien yo empiezo – dijo la chica - ¿Verdad o Reto?

— Empecemos con verdad

— Bueno… - la chica dudo un poco de su pregunta - ¿Te gustaba alguien antes que yo?

— Pues… - Naruto pensó la pregunta – antes me gustaba Sakura, pero siempre perseguía a Sasuke. Siempre has sido mi primer amor.

Hinata se sonrojo con esa respuesta. Desde que volvió a estar con Naruto, se dio cuenta que de verdad lo amaba. Todo este tiempo, esos sentimientos que tenía no eran simple amistad, sino amor. Y ahora le invadía el miedo de perderlo para siempre.

— Bueno, me toca ¿verdad o reto?

— Verdad

— ¿Por qué te interesaba saber eso? ¿Pasa algo malo?

— No es eso, solo estoy nerviosa porque me dejes sola. Sé que me lo merezco por todo lo que hice. Y puedo sonar posesiva, pero te quiero siempre a mi lado – Hinata agacho la cabeza triste ante su miedo más grande – te necesito

— Tranquila princesa – Naruto tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza cariñosa – nunca pensaría en abandonarte. Yo también te quiero

— ¿De verdad?

— Por supuesto, además ninguna chica se interesaría en mi – Naruto sonrió de forma graciosa

— _No tienes idea alguna_ – pensó Hinata al recordar a algunas chicas hablar del rubio – gracias Naruto. Me toca decirte un reto

— Adelante, dispara – siguió el rubio muy animado

— Tu reto es, gritar por la ventana que eres un gran tarado – dijo la chica de forma cómica

— Te odio – dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de la cama y abría la ventana donde se mostraba un cielo nublado - ¡Soy un enorme tarado!

— ¡Al fin te diste cuenta dobe! – el grito de Sasuke se escuchó a lo lejos

— ¡Eso fue gracioso!

— Me las pagaras

— No hay nada que me intimide

— ¿A si? Te reto a comer un camarón – dijo el rubio con malicia

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sabes que los odio!

— Ven-gan-za – deletreo Naruto con malicia

Hinata hizo un puchero muy gracioso y los dos salieron a la cocina. En la nevera había un caldo de camarones que habían cenado la noche anterior. Naruto lo calentó un poco y se lo dio a la chica, la cual lo comió a duras penas, para después poner una terrible cara de asco que hizo soltar una sonora carcajada a Naruto. Después de eso volvieron a la habitación del rubio.

— Eso fue asqueroso – se quejó Hinata muy enojada

— Bueno, me toca

— Bien, ¿verdad o reto?

— Verdad, no tengo nada que ocultar

— Bien, ¿tu… piensas en mi al… tu sabes… satisfacerte?

— … ¿Qué? – el rubio se ruborizo como nunca antes – bu-bueno, si…lo hacía, digo lo hago… empecé hace un año cuando te vi desnuda en tu cuarto por accidente y empeoro cuando saliste de ducharte con una diminuta toalla.

— Perdona, es que no encontré una toalla más grande

— Ya no importa, ahora me toca ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad

— ¿Tú piensas en mí al hacerlo?

— Bueno… eh no, digo sí. Sobre todo cuando recuerdo las veces que te he visto sin camisa y un poco sudado – la pobre chica estaba hecha un mar de nervios – eres muy sexy para mi

— Eres una pequeña pervertida – dijo Naruto divertido

— No lo soy – respondió alarmada y muy apenada

— Si no es así – el rubio empezó a quitarse su camiseta, dejando su escultural y trabajado abdomen – te reto a tocar mi cuerpo sin avergonzarte. ¿O acaso tienes miedo?

— Yo… no soy una miedosa

Hinata empezó a pasar sus manos por el escultural torso de su amado amigo. Con cada roce, cada caricia, la pobre chica sudaba y se ruborizaba a más no poder. Aunque por fuera tratara de disimularlo lo más que podía, por dentro estaba emocionada, fascinada, encantada, no existían las palabras suficientes para expresar todas las emociones que recorrían su mente por el fabuloso espectáculo que estaba disfrutando. Su querido Naruto era demasiado sexy, demasiado ardiente y lo mejor de todo, era todo suyo y no dejaría que nadie más disfrutara de ese escultural cuerpo. Naruto por otra parte, sentía una satisfacción nunca antes sentida. Las pequeñas, delicadas y suaves manos de Hinata lo emocionaban, lo reconfortaban. Era como si un precioso ángel de ojos aperlados lo acariciara y le brindara calor con sus manos. Tan sumidos estaban en sus pensamientos que no sintieron el momento en que una estrepitosa lluvia cubría la casa, hasta que un poderoso relámpago irrumpió en el lugar, logrando asustar a la peli azulada.

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Naruto protégeme! – Hinata se tiro a los brazos del rubio olvidando que su amigo aún estaba sin camisa

— Veo… que aun temes a los rayos – Naruto estaba nervioso por sentir el sexy cuerpo de su amada pegado al suyo - ¿Quieres ir a la cama para que te sientas a salvo?

— Sí, eso quiero – dijo la chica muy asustada

Ambos se recostaron para dejar de pensar en la tormenta. Hinata se sentía tan segura al lado de su "Ángel guardián de cabellos rubios y ojos azulados". Al estar tan cerca, olvido por completo su miedo y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo al igual que Naruto, para poder reponer sus energías. Entre sueños, Hinata no dejaba de susurrar: " _Naruto, te amo. Siempre te amare"._ Y después de eso, pasaron varios meses. Había llegado una semana muy increíble para todos, pues estaba muy cerca el baile de graduación. En ese tiempo, Naruto y Hinata habían sanado por completo sus heridas y su amistad era igual o mucho mejor que antes, pues su cariño desbordaba como nunca antes. Durante la última semana antes de la graduación, la pareja preparaba un plan con un solo propósito: confesar su amor y dar inicio a una relación. Hinata y Sakura hablaban en la biblioteca sobre la situación.

— ¡Al fin lo harás! ¡Te confesaras con Naruto! – Sakura grito muy emocionada, hasta que fue callada por la encargada de la biblioteca – perdón

— Así es. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de él. Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas – Hinata apretaba contra su pecho su mochila por la emoción de sus palabras

— Y supongo que lo harás en el baile de graduación ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

— Por supuesto. Naruto ya me invito y estoy lista para decirle todo lo que hay en mi corazón

— Me da gusto

— Si, a mí también. Casi desaparece de mi vida por mi culpa. No dejare que se valla nunca mas

— Así se habla. Por cierto, ¿Ya tienes vestido para el baile?

— Sí, mi mama y Hanabi me ayudaron a conseguir uno, pero aun no me decido por el peinado que usare

— ¿Te parece bien que valla a tu casa a arreglarme? Así los muchachos podrán recogernos al mismo tiempo y podremos ponernos muy hermosas

— Es una magnífica idea

Las chicas seguían hablando muy emocionadas por su futura mejor velada del mundo. Mientras tanto, en las gradas de la cancha de baloncesto, Naruto y Sasuke hablaban sobre lo que prepararían para sus amadas chicas en la noche de graduación.

— Así que planeas volver a confesarte – Sasuke repaso los detalles que le explico su amigo

— Correcto – Naruto miraba muy pensativo hacia el cielo – la última vez, fue algo incómodo y molesto. Pero ahora será diferente. Ya tengo listo lo que le diré

— Te garantizo que corresponderá tus sentimientos sin duda alguna – Sasuke puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo – me da gusto

— Gracias Sasuke

— ¿Preparaste la limosina para recogerla?

— Sin problema. Mi tío Jiraiya me ayudo con eso. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Por desgracia Itachi está de vacaciones con su esposa Izumi. Pero mi padre me apoyo con eso. Con la condición que empiece a asistir a sus reuniones laborales para prepararme para el futuro

— Me hubieras pedido ayuda…

— Descuida. A futuro, eso me ayudara. Así que lo tolerare. Pero gracias

— De nada. El futuro… me pregunto ¿Qué nos depara el futuro?

— Cosas buenas, si nos esforzamos

— Si. Tienes razón

Los planes por ambas partes estaban casi listos. Nadie se atrevería a arruinar ese hermoso momento. Pero lo que Naruto y Hinata no sabían, es que un tercero también planeaba algo para conseguir lo que, según él, era de su propiedad.

— Hinata Hyuga – con mucho odio, el misterioso personaje hablaba desde las sombras – tu volverás a ser mía

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola amigos, aqui el siguiente cap de esta historia. Les doy las gracias por su apoyo a esta historia. Pronto realizare mas actualizaciones de estas y mas historias. Dejen sus comentarios e ideas y prometo responder lo mas pronto posible. Quiero reiterar de nuevo mi agradecimiento a Javier Pozos, quien me permite remasterizar esta, su historia. Les recomiendo pasar por su perfil "javipozos".**

 **Tambien les recomiendo el perfil de Pegasister Geishiken. La cual es una gran escritora.**

 **Gracias y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor**

 **Arco 3:**

 ** _"Del Odio al amor"_**

 **Capítulo 7: "Un baile de graduación inolvidable"**

Era la noche de un baile muy importante para los jóvenes de la preparatoria Konoha. Pues llego el baile de la primavera. Todos los jóvenes en ese día estaban muy apurados entre los pasillos del colegio. Algunos hablando de lo que pasaría en el baile, algunas chicas llenas de emoción, otros tantos preocupados por lo que usarían, en fin, se sentían los nervios y la emoción en el ambiente. Pero al parecer, una pareja de amigos estaba más que lista para la gran noche. Naruto y Hinata caminaban por los pasillos tomados de la mano hablando de forma natural. Ambos pensaban sobre la confesión que harían en la noche, pues estaban dispuestos a declarar su amor y no aceptar un no por respuesta. Llegaron a la salida del instituto y se estaban despidiendo, aunque a su parecer, no querían separarse.

— Bueno, creo que es momento de ir a casa a prepararnos – dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

— Me gustaría que fuéramos juntos a casa, pero aun debo recoger algo para mi vestido – dijo la chica un poco triste, pero sonrojada

— Descuida, yo también debo buscar algo. Pero prometo que pasare por ti a las 7:30 p.m. ¿Te parece?

— Por supuesto, estaré ansiosa por verte

Ambos se dieron un tierno abrazo y Hinata se separó, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su amado amigo y salió corriendo seguida por Sakura. Naruto se quedó embobado viendo el como la silueta de su amada desaparecía en la lejanía, hasta que un estirón de orejas lo devolvió a la realidad.

— ¡Oye teme! Casi me arrancas la oreja – se quejó el rubio hacia su amigo

— Era para que salieras de tu trance. Y funciono – dijo el Uchiha con burla

— Como sea. Es hora de prepararnos

— Ya era hora

Los dos jóvenes salieron con rumbo a preparar los vehículos de transporte. Y así, la tarde paso como por arte de magia. Llego la noche. Naruto salió de su casa en compañía de Sasuke. Ambos llevan un elegante smoking con chaleco y un moño. El traje de Naruto era color azul oscuro, mientras el de Sasuke era color negro. Ambos estaban muy perfumados y aunque tuvieron muchos problemas, lograron cambiar el estilo de su peinado.

— Bien jovencito – hablo Kushina desde la puerta – quiero que cuando vuelvas ya tengas una relación oficial con Hinata ¿Te quedo claro?

— Si mama, descuida – hablo el rubio un poco nervioso

— ¡Y más te vale que no le pase nada a ese traje! – la madre peli roja mostraba una mirada asesina - ¡Un solo rasguño y no comerás Ramen de aquí hasta tu boda¡

— … de acuerdo – el rubio palideció mientras su amigo tenía un escalofrió

— Y diviértanse chicos – fue el comentario de Minato

Naruto camino hacia la casa de la chica mientras dos lujosas limosinas se estacionaban frente a ellos. Sasuke entro en la suya y tomo rumbo a la casa de Sakura, pues después de arreglarse el cabello con Hinata, fue a vestirse a su casa. Naruto respiro profundamente y llego a la puerta de la residencia Hyuga. Toco a la puerta donde fue recibido por Hiashi y detrás de él, su esposa.

— Veo que has llegado – hablo el patriarca Hyuga mientras giraba su vista hacia su esposa – trae a nuestra princesa, para este príncipe

— Por supuesto – la dulce mujer se dirigió a la planta alta para buscar a su hija

— Naruto – hablo de nuevo Hiashi – no dudo de ti, pues me has demostrado que eres confiable. Así que, prométeme que mi hija se divertirá y regresara muy feliz

— Tiene mi palabra como de Uzumaki Namikaze

— Entonces, diviértete – termino el padre de la chica con una sonrisa de aceptación

Al momento de terminar de hablar, se oyeron los pasos delicados de alguien bajando las escaleras. Al mirar hacia la casa, Naruto juro ver a un hermoso ángel de ojos aperlados. Hinata llevaba un hermoso vestido de encaje Vintage color negro de la cintura hacia arriba mientras la falda de encaje corta color crema solo cubría de sus rodillas hacia arriba, mientras sus piernas lucían demasiado bellas con unas medias color negro. Usaba unas zapatillas negras de tacón pequeño. Su bello cuerpo resaltaba con tan simple y elegante vestido, dejando al pobre rubio totalmente hipnotizado, o más bien, idiotizado.

— Que hermosa estas Hinata – dijo Naruto con toda sinceridad

— Gracias Naruto, tú también estas muy guapo – dijo la chica totalmente ruborizada

— ¿Nos vamos? – Naruto ofreció su brazo a la chica

— Por supuesto – Hinata tomo el brazo de su amigo y salieron rumbo a la limosina mientras eran despedidos por la familia Hyuga

Al llegar al baile, la fiesta comenzó. El gran gimnasio de la preparatoria fue adornado con motivos de la primavera. Había listones rojos atados del techo, una esfera disco para los bailes retro, mesas con bocadillos y bebidas frías, en fin, un ambiente sano, pero divertido. En las entradas había maestros protegiendo el lugar, el más destacado era el maestro de música Killer Bee, que tomo el papel de Dj. La música invadió por completo el lugar. Naruto no tardó mucho en invitar a su querida amiga a bailar, llenando la pista con mucha energía. Aun con mucho pesar, Sakura logro que Sasuke la invitara a bailar. Después de unas cuantas piezas musicales, la música empezó a bajar el volumen y la intensidad para que las parejas descansaran, comieran algo y después continuaran. Naruto y Hinata se sentaron cerca de una mesa de bocadillos y bebidas. Estaban felices, pero nerviosos. Sabían que el momento de su confesión debía ser de inmediato, pero ninguno sabía cómo romper el hielo.

— Discúlpame Hinata, volveré en un momento – dijo el rubio besando su mano

— Aquí te espero mi príncipe – respondió la oji perla con una sonrisa

Naruto salió del gran salón con rumbo a los sanitarios, mientras era observado por una silueta. Al llegar a su destino, se detuvo frente al gran espejo mientras se quedaba solo. Tomo un gran respiro y remojo su rostro con un poco de agua. Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, pues estaba por revelar sus sentimientos, de nuevo.

— Tranquilo Naruto – dijo el chico mirando su reflejo – es el momento. Debes salir y convertir a Hinata en tu novia…

— Lo siento chico – una voz interrumpió al rubio – pero ella es mía

Antes de poder reaccionar, Naruto recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo del baño, mientras una pequeña risa de satisfacción se escuchaba. La extraña silueta salió del lugar creyendo que nadie lo observaba. Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile, Hinata tenía una mirada muy alegre y ansiosa. Al regresar Naruto, por fin le diría que lo amaba. Estaba lista. De repente, sintió una mano masculina en su hombro.

— ¡Ya regresaste Naru…! – al ver al dueño de esa mano, palideció al momento - ¿Toneri?

— Hola mi linda princesa

El peli blanco extranjero estaba detrás de la chica usando un elegante y fino Smoking color blanco con un moño azul, haciendo que estuviera muy apuesto. Claro, excepto para Hinata.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Toneri? – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie un poco nerviosa

— Pues, disfrutando el baile y buscando a mi hermosa compañera – dijo el chico con una sonrisa, que en el pasado hubiera conquistado a Hinata

— No la conozco, así que no está aquí…

— Pequeña tontita, me refiero a ti – el chico tomo la mano de la peli azul y la beso, pero la chica rápidamente la alejo de su rostro – quisiera que me perdonaras por mis errores. Fui un tonto y me gustaría que me dieras otra oportunidad. Te amo

— No te preocupes Toneri. Te perdono – dijo la chica retrocediendo un poco – pero no puedo volver contigo después de lo que hiciste

— Fue un error que no volverá a pasar…

— ¡Ya tome mi decisión! – la fuerte y segura voz de Hinata sorprendió al peli blanco – además ya no te amo – Hinata dio media vuelta para irse, pero fue detenida por el brazo del peli blanco

— Estas muy equivocada si crees que algún tonto se fijara en ti – dijo el chico con maldad – ¡Tú me perteneces!

— ¡Suéltame Toneri! – la chica forcejaba sin poder escapar - ¡Yo amo a Naruto y no a ti!

— Ese tonto rubio no vendrá por ti…

— ¡Hinata dijo que la sueltes! – una potente voz alerto a Toneri, pero al voltear, recibió un potente puñetazo en su rostro

Detrás de ellos, Naruto se encontraba con su traje un poco maltratado y con una mirada llena de ira. Hinata se alegró que su amado estaba bien, pero Toneri hervía de la rabia.

— ¡Maldito fracasado! ¡¿Cómo saliste del baño?! – grito Toneri poniéndose entre Hinata y Naruto - ¡Ella me pertenece!

— Primero que nada, además de tener la amistad y amor de Hinata, tengo muy buenos amigos. ¿Verdad Sasuke y Neji?

Detrás del rubio aparecieron su fiel amigo y el primo de Hinata, Neji Hyuga, el cual quería mucho a Hinata y respetaba a Naruto. Ambos amigos vieron cuando Naruto entro a los sanitarios seguido por Toneri y al ver como el peli blanco salió con una porra en sus manos sin rastros de Naruto, forcejaron la puerta para encontrar a su amigo inconsciente. Después de un rato tratando de reanimarlo, el rubio supo lo que sucedió y salió disparado hacia donde su amada lo esperaba.

— ¡Maldito Uchiha y Hyuga! – grito Toneri con rabia

— Veo que no aprendiste desde la última vez – dijo Sasuke

— Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi prima… - continuo Neji mientras caminaban hacia el peli blanco, para ser detenidos

— No chicos, aun debo enseñarle otra cosa a este tipo – dijo Naruto tronando sus puños con fuerza – y es que… ¡Si te atreves a lastimar a mi amada Hinata lo pagaras muy caro!

Estas palabras hicieron que Hinata se alegrara mucho y su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza. Naruto salió disparado hacia Toneri, clavando un poderoso puño en su rostro, lanzando al extranjero contra una mesa de bocadillos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. El rubio corrió hacia él, pero Toneri reacciono a tiempo y esquivo su embestida, para tomar a su enemigo por la cintura y hacerle una llave suplex y golpearlo contra otra mesa. Naruto se levantó con un poco de pesadez para recibir un puñetazo en el estómago logrando desorientarlo. Pero antes de recibir otro, Naruto logro darle una fuerte patada en el abdomen, haciendo que cayera con fuerza al suelo para después terminar un poco agotado. Toneri no quiso perder y tomo unos cubiertos tirados en el suelo y logro arañar el traje del rubio y al final, logro hacerle una pequeña cortada en la mejilla. El rubio decido acabar con esta pelea y con velocidad tomo de la cintura a su enemigo y logro estamparlo contra la pared para después darle varios golpes en el estómago y terminarlo con un potente gancho, dejándolo tirado en el suelo totalmente traumatizado, física como emocionalmente. Todos sabían que Naruto empezó la pelea, pero por defender a Hinata, así que lo siguiente que escucho el rubio fueron los aplausos de los presentes, seguido de algunos gritos apoyándolo mientras los maestros asistían a Toneri y lo llevaban a la enfermería. Hinata observo todo el conflicto llena de muchos sentimientos, entre ellos alegría, preocupación y sobre todo, amor.

— Rayos – Naruto observaba su traje mientras se acercaba a Hinata – mama me matara cuando vea como quedo el traje

— Naruto… - la chica se acercó a su amado

— ¿Estás bien Hinata? ¿Ese idiota no te hizo algo malo…?

Antes de poder terminar su pregunta, Hinata tomo a su amado en sus brazos y lo recompenso con un beso lleno de amor y ternura, el cual el correspondió. Todos los presentes y amigos que observaban la escena solo pudieron aplaudir por la pareja que nació esa noche de graduación. Ya una vez pasado el escándalo, la joven pareja se encontraba en un kiosco acompañados de sus amigos y el primo de Hinata.

— Gracias chicos. Les debo un gran ¡Auch! Hinata eso arde – el joven se quejaba por el ardor provocado por la medicina que aplicaba la chica en su mejilla

— No te muevas Naruto ya casi termino – la chica sonrió ante la expresión del chico

— Descuida Naruto – respondió Neji – después de todo, defendiste el honor y bienestar de Hinata. Yo debería darte las gracias

— Sabes que nunca dejaría que lastimaran a Hinata – Naruto sonrió dándole la mano a su amigo

— Bueno, lo mejor es que los dejemos solos – hablo Sasuke mientras tomaba a su chica y volvía al baile, mientras asentía con la cabeza, indicando al rubio que debía hacer su confesión

— Listo Naruto – dijo la chica guardando las cosas del botiquín escolar y poniendo su mano en la mejilla de su amado – gracias por…

— Antes de que digas algo, quiero decirte algo importante – dijo Naruto tomando ambas manos de la chica

— Te escucho Naruto

— Hinata, desde que tengo memoria has sido parte de mi vida. Te he visto crecer y hemos compartido tantos momentos juntos. Te amo. Eres la luz de mis días y el abrigo de mis noches. Quiero que sepas que siempre te amare, aun si mis sentimientos no son correspondidos. Siempre estaré aquí para ti

— Naruto… - unas lágrimas de alegría empezaron a salir de sus ojos, seguidos de una hermosa sonrisa – yo también te amo. Estuve a punto de perder tu amistad y tu amor por mis errores. No quiero volver a sentirme así, tan sola. ¡Te amo Naruto! ¡Y lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Y quiero ser tu novia para siempre estar a tu lado!

Naruto y Hinata compartieron una amplia sonrisa llena de emoción y lágrimas al expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sus rostros se acercaron para contemplar la belleza de sus ojos y unirse en un cálido y amoroso beso bajo la luz de la luna. Oficialmente ya eran una pareja y se amaban con locura. Después de eso, volvieron al baile donde compartieron varias melodías románticas entre ellos y sus amigos, que los felicitaban por su nueva relación. Al término del baile, Naruto y Hinata regresaron en la limosina y el chico acompaño a la chica a su casa para despedirse con otro beso lleno de amor verdadero. Esa noche de graduación, en la casa Hyuga, se sentía una gran felicidad por parte de Hinata, por al fin encontrar al novio perfecto. Mientras que en la residencia Uzumaki, la felicidad del joven rubio se vio interrumpida por los gritos furiosos de la matriarca de cabellos rojizos, al ver totalmente arruinado el traje de su hijo.

— ¡Estás muerto niño desobediente! – fue el último grito que se escuchó por parte de Kushina, después de varios objetos delicados quebrarse en mil pedazos

— ¡Ayúdame Hinata! – el pobre rubio soltó un grito que nadie pudo escuchar

 **Fin del Arco 3**

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas extras:**

 **Hola compañeros, les pido disculpas por tardarme en publicar el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les gusto y doy gracias a quienes leen esta y alguna de mis otras historias.**

 **Tambien agradecer a mi amigo y maestro Javier Pozos, quien me permite remasterizar esta historia. Les recomiendo sus historias.**

 **Espero puedan dejarme un review en esta y en mis demas historias, para mejorar y poder hacer mas gratificante su lectura**

 **Gracias por todo y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**De la amistad al odio y del odio al amor**

 **Arco 4:**

 ** _"_** ** _Del amor al matrimonio"_**

 **Capítulo 8: "Formalizando nuestra relación"**

El karma. Muchos piensan que no es real. Otros le temen por su fuerza. Ese lunes por la mañana, Toneri Otsutsuki se dio cuenta por las malas, que el karma es muy, pero muy real. Después de los problemas causados en el baile de graduación, tanto a Naruto como la falta de respeto a Hinata, fue reprendido y transferido a otro instituto muy lejos, pero no sin antes pedir una disculpa pública hacia los afectados. Y lo peor de todo fue que su madre, Kaguya Otsutsuki, no estaba enterada de estos problemas y fue llamada a su oficina. Así que, en palabras de muchos de los que se enteraron del asunto, simplemente se hizo justicia. Al salir del instituto, hubo dos noticias muy importantes que cubrieron hasta el último rincón del instituto: la primera fue la vergonzosa salida de Toneri del instituto con la mirada perdida, mientras que detrás de él, su madre lo seguía con una mirada que hasta el más valiente caería del miedo; la segunda noticia, es que Naruto y Hinata eran oficialmente una pareja. Y una muy feliz. Esa tarde, la nueva pareja veía la "marcha fúnebre" del peli blanco extranjero, que salía de sus vidas para siempre.

— Sé que fue malo con nosotros – dijo Hinata mientras se apoyaba en el brazo de su novio – pero aun así, siento lastima por el

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Nop! Estoy bromeando amor – la chica soltó una leve risa mientras su amado rubio tenía una gota de sudor detrás de su nuca

— En verdad eres mala cariñito. Además, los hombres como él nunca se arrepienten de sus acciones

— ¿Tú crees?

— Es verdad. Lo mejor es alejarlo de nuestras vidas para siempre

— No te preocupes. Tampoco deseo verlo de nuevo, ahora estás conmigo. Te amo

— Yo también te amo a ti pequeña princesa

Ambos compartieron un cariñoso beso, mientras todos sus compañeros los veían. Algunos con envida, otros felices y Sasuke con fastidio, pero alegre. Después de eso, ambos tomaron rumbo a la residencia Hyuga, pues aun había algo que hacer para que su relación fuera totalmente oficial.

— Entonces, cenaras en mi casa – hablo la chica replanteando su plan – para que mi padre este enterado de nuestra relación y te permita andar conmigo

— Exactamente amor – dijo el rubio abrazando a su chica – aunque pienso que es algo anticuado

— Ya sabes que es muy tradicionalista – la chica no pudo evitar soltar una risa junto con su novio – pero es lo mejor. Toneri no lo hizo y por eso nunca le agrado a mi padre

— Pues que tonto – el rubio soltó una sonora carcajada – en fin, ya avise en casa que llegaría un poco tarde. Ya es el momento y nada ni nadie me pondrá nervioso

Lo malo es, que el pobre rubio no pudo prever lo que sucedería. Al llegar a la casa de Hinata, se sorprendieron en ver a la familia Uzumaki presente. Kushina y Hana preparaban la comida, Hanabi y Karin ponían la mesa mientras Minato hablaba con Hiashi por asuntos del trabajo.

— ¡¿Pero qué hacen aquí todos ustedes?! – grito el rubio totalmente alarmado

— ¡No seas grosero jovencito! – Kushina regaño a su hijo con un doloroso coscorrón – Hana nos invitó a cenar en su casa. Supuestamente por un "anuncio muy importante"

— Esto es sospechoso – Hinata no pudo más que soltar una risita nerviosa

— ¡Ya llegamos! – una voz muy familiar se escuchó en la entrada

En la entrada principal, se encontraban Neji Hyuga, seguidos de sus padres Hiashi y Hitomi Hyuga. Al parecer, todos sus más cercanos conocidos estaban enterados de la petición del rubio, claro a excepción de Hiashi.

— ¡Primo Neji! – saludo Hinata muy sorprendida

— Gracias por invitarnos a esta cena familiar – dijo Neji mientras empezaban a saludar a todos los presentes junto a su familia

— Hinata, esto es el colmo – dijo Naruto al oído de su novia - ¿Quién sigue? ¿Mis padrinos?

— ¿Alguien me nombro? – otra voz familiar se escuchó en la entrada

En la entrada se encontraban los padrinos de Naruto. Jiraiya y Tsunade Senju. El hombre de larga cabellera blanca con una mirada que mostraba fuerza y conocimiento, además de una actitud presumida y pervertida y su esposa de cabello rubio, ojos miel y una "gran" belleza habían llegado disculpándose por la tardanza.

— Creo que mejor me callo – Naruto se resignó mientras agachaba la cabeza

— Nuestra familia está feliz por lo nuestro y quieren ser testigos de cómo formalizamos nuestra relación – la chica solo soltó una risa muy nerviosa mientras consolaba a su amado

— Hubiera sido mejor que dijera "que llueva Ramen del cielo"…

— ¡Nada de Ramen jovencito! – grito Kushina desde la cocina - ¡Aun me debes lo de tu traje arruinado!

— Nadie me quiere – el pobre rubio solo se deprimió mientras su novia lo consolaba

— Yo si pequeño zorrito – la chica le dedico una sonrisa que calmo a su novio

— Bien, si quieren ver como lo hago, hare que valga la pena – el rubio se levantó con energías renovadas – pero si llego a pedir tu mano en matrimonio, recuérdame no decirle a nadie

— Tomo nota

Después de eso, la pequeña celebración desconocida para Hiashi empezó. Un delicioso aroma salió desprendido de la cocina. Al llegar todos al gran comedor, quedaron maravillados con las delicias que estaban servidas. Desde un delicioso estofado, hasta un pollo al horno. En fin, fue un gran banquete. Entre charlas, degustación y uno que otro chiste y anécdota graciosa, la cena paso volando. Mientras Hana, Kushina, Hitomi y Tsunade servían una rebanada de pastel con una taza de café a todos como postre, Naruto tomo la mano de su novia debajo de la mesa y respiro profundamente, pues el momento había llegado.

— Señor Hiashi – Naruto llamo la atención de todos los presentes, junto al nombrado – hay algo que quiero hablar con usted muy importante

— Te escucho muchacho – hablo el patriarca Hyuga un poco sorprendido.

Las palabras de Hiashi fueron como una señal que todas las mujeres usaron para sacar sus celulares y cámaras fotográficas para inmortalizar el romántico momento. Hinata no pudo más que cubrir su cara de la vergüenza.

— He venido frente a usted, para decirle que amo a su hermosa hija, Hinata Hyuga – la mirada de Naruto se tornó seria - Como un hombre, quiero demostrarle mis respetos hacia usted y es por eso que pido me permita cortejar a su hija, para que nuestra relación inicie bajo su permiso, con la promesa que daré todo de mi para garantizar la felicidad de la mujer que amo

Estas palabras dejaron sorprendido al padre de Hinata. Sabía que el muchacho podía ser un poco atolondrado, hiperactivo, muy alocado, pero en sus ojos había sinceridad y en sus palabras madurez. Las chicas no pudieron más que suspirar mientras en sus ojos había corazones por el romántico momento.

— Naruto Uzumaki – empezó a hablar el patriarca Hyuga – te he visto crecer al lado de mi hija y puedo asegurar que eres como un hijo para mí. A lo largo de los años he visto cómo has dado todo de ti por hacer feliz a mi pequeña princesa. La haces reír, le brindas amor cuando se encuentra triste y la proteges con tu vida – Hiashi se levantó de su lugar impresionando a todos los presentes – para mí es un gran honor que vengas aquí a pedir mi bendición para ser el novio de mi hija. Bendición que estoy dispuesto a darte

Al decir esto, el hombre se acercó a la joven pareja y tomo sus manos para unirlas mientras les daba una amplia sonrisa de aprobación y abrazaba a la joven pareja.

— Gracias señor Hiashi – hablo Naruto – tiene mi palabra que seré el mejor novio para su hija

— Gracias papá – Hinata no pudo contener las lágrimas de alegría mientras abrazaba a su novio oficial con mucho amor

— ¡Que romántico! – fueron las palabras de todas las mujeres presentes al ver tan romántica escena

Estas palabras solo avergonzaron al resto de los presentes, aunque la felicidad del momento no fue opacada. Después de eso, todo fue risas, comentarios graciosos y un momento totalmente agradable. Después de unas horas, había llegado el momento de que todos se retiraran a sus casas. Mientras Neji y su familia se despedía, Minato se acercó a su hijo para darle algo importante.

— Hijo, ya que Hiashi te dio su aprobación para ser el novio de Hinata – Minato saco algo de entre sus ropas – yo de daré esto para que se lo des a Hinata

Minato saco una pequeña cajita, conde se apreciaba un anillo de graduación. Aunque sencillo, era de un brillo plateado muy hermoso.

— Al darle esto a Hinata, todos sabrán que es tu novia

— Creo que es algo anticuado – dijo Naruto mientras tomaba el anillo entre sus manos y lo observaba con detalle

— Lo importante es lo que representa. Algo tierno y romántico

— Gracias papá, te lo agradezco

Naruto y su familia se dispuso a retirarse junto a los padrinos del chico. Antes de partir, Naruto tomo la mano de su amada y le coloco el anillo, dejando muy sonrojada a la chica y a los demás muy impresionados y felices.

— Hinata, esto es para ti. Espero te guste

— Un anillo de graduación ¡Me encanta! – la joven peli azul miraba con alegría el anillo en su dedo – gracias Naruto

— Solo lo más bello, para la chica más bella – al decir eso, Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica, logrando ruborizarla

— Te quiero mucho – la chica le dio un cálido abrazo y luego le regalo un romántico, pero rápido beso en sus labios

— Nos veremos mañana

— Por supuesto amor

Aunque la pareja no quería separarse, estaba felices pues su amor finalmente los había unido en una hermosa relación. Mientras la familia Uzumaki caminaba hacia su casa, Naruto no dejaba de pensar en su amada, mientras su mirada se perdía en el cielo estrellado. Mientras Hinata tenía sus manos sobre su pecho con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y amor. Su padre coloco su mano sobre su hombro, mientras su madre y hermana la abrazaban con cariño.

— Me da gusto ver que encontraste al chico perfecto – dijo Hiashi mientras se retiraba – hazlo feliz como él lo hará contigo

— Te lo prometo padre. Gracias por todo

— Todo por mi princesa

Esa noche, Hinata se quedó dormida mientras apreciaba el anillo plateado entre sus dedos. Estaba feliz, pues al fin tenia al novio perfecto y por fin era feliz. Y esto, solo es el comienzo.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **Hola amigos, gracias por su paciencia y comentarios. Espero poder seguir con su apoyo. Les prometo que esta historia continuara, solo que em encuentro un poco atareado y lleno de muchas cosas pendientes.**

 **Si alguien desea trabajar conmigo en algun proyecto conmigo, puede hablar conmigo con toda confianza**

 **De nuevo, doy las gracias a mi maestro Javier Pozos por permitirme adaptar esta historia, espero que sea del agrado de todos**

 **Gracias, y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


End file.
